


The Very Beginning

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Shri





	The Very Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own the characters in this story. I am just borrowing the characters for this and the stories to come and I shall return them to their rightful owners as soon as I’m done. This story is completely non-profit and for fun only. Please do not sue me. You would just be wasting your time if you do so. However, I do own Leela and the story, they’re my sole property. I just thought that it would be nice to have some extra characters and I needed someone for the ending so I thought up ‘Anita’.And the priestess Anita is mine. You may post this story on your site with my permission, please do not do so otherwise. If you would like to send this to someone, be my guest but make sure I am clearly notified about the story being sent and you not making any profit or money out of it. 
> 
> Authors note: This is my first story. I know its pathetic but it’s my first, so I need practice. And if I’m supposed to improve, I have to get mail. I’m always hungry for mail. If you are offended by the thought of Ares and Xena together, or the fact that Xena and Gabrielle are just friends or the thought of Gabrielle and Joxer together, please stop reading now! 
> 
> There isn’t much in the story; there is too much mushiness. Although there is a little action in the end. And I’m really sorry to all those Discord lovers (if there are any) she gets really beaten up. And think that Solan was never born; Hercules never gave up his godhood. One more thing, since this is my story, and I can do what I want, Aphrodite and Hephestus, have a loving, caring, sharing and wonderful marriage. And contradictory to the Greek myths, Ares and Aphrodite never had an affair. Cupid is Hephestus and Aphrodite’s son. And Athena did not come from Zeus’ head but from Hera herself. Yes, in this story, she is Zeus and Hera’s daughter. 
> 
> Dedications: This story is for Del – who helped me post my very first fiction on her site and encouraging me. Thanks Del; I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. This story is also for all those writers and Xena fans – the show might’ve ended, it doesn’t mean that the club has to end too. 
> 
> Warnings: Sex: There is nothing graphic in this story, nothing but kissing. And if you’re sure that offends you, you should never have even started watching Xena: Warrior Princess. 
> 
> Subtext: Nope, I told above, this story only has Xena and Gabrielle as friends, nothing more, and nothing less. 
> 
> Language: Nay. I’m known for being an angel from Heaven.:D there is nothing you need to worry about in this story. 
> 
> Violence: yes. There’s nothing in the beginning and the middle, but there is some in the end. If this offends you…hey! what are you doing watching Xena: Warrior Princess anyway? 
> 
> Characters being bashed: Only Discord. Really sorry to anyone who actually likes her. I never wanted to do it, but you may enjoy the first half, she gets to do her evil stuff then. The afterwards is the butt kicking, so it’s your choice. If you’re offended, go find something else to read. This is not your thing. 
> 
> Pairings: Ares/Xena; Toris/Leela; Gabrielle/Joxer; Cyrene/Atrius. 
> 
> Extra notes: 
> 
> The letters in “_____" are speech. 
> 
> The letters in Italic are thoughts.

_Where we were and where we are  
Where life begins, and where it stands.   
If one thing is known that’s,   
Love and war go hand in hand._   
  
When Chronos was about to kill Oranos, the three fates spoke a prophecy,   
“If Chronos killsOranos in cold blood…" Clotho first of the fates, with the appearance of a young child said  
“…Then the killing shall continue…" Lachesis second of the fates with the appearance of a young woman said  
“…Until one of the descendents shows true love for some one of another kind…" Atropos, third of the fates, with the appearance of an old crone, finished.   
Just as the fates finished the prophecy, Chronos killed Oranos. And thus the prophecy began.   
  
~(*)~ Some millennia later during Zeus’ reign ~(*)~   
  
It was a time when Zeus and Hera were newly married and had had their very first child. They decided to name him Ares. However, they didn’t know what position he was to occupy in their kingdom, and thought it best if they asked the fates. They went to the fates and asked them about the matter. The three daughters of Ananke replied,   
  
“Ares shall be the god of war…"   
  
“…But shall bring nothing but…"   
  
“…Peace and order…"   
  
The newly crowned king was indeed confused by their answer. How could the god of war – lord of death and destruction, bring peace and serenity? When asked the fates revealed the prophecy made by them when Zeus and Hera’s grandfather died. _Curiously, Hera had ventured to ask how they shall know if they ever did find her, and the three revealed the truth by saying,  
  
“ She shall be under his domain…"  
  
“…She shall be favored to the war god…"  
  
“…And she shall defy even the gods themselves…" after this was revealed, it was decided to never tell anyone about this and the topic was never again spoken about, although the two were anxious to see how their daughter in law would be. _And thus they did love Ares, but not completely as they still resented him being the god of war.   
  
~(*)~ Present time ~(*)~   
  
Xena and Gabrielle were walking down the dusty roads. They came to a fork in the road…one leading to Amphipolis, another to Potedia. Gabrielle turned to Xena and said, “Okay Xena here is where I go off. Are you sure you don’t want to come along?" Xena smiled though her heart was breaking to see her best friend and her part ways. _Relax. After her sister’s wedding is over she’ll come to Amphipolis._ Xena thought. “Relax Gabrielle. I’m sure you want to go see your sister and I want to see my mother. And oh I almost forgot to tell you that Joxer said that he would be seeing you at your sisters wedding. Now remember, you can find me in Amphipolis if you need anything." Gabrielle looked at Xena and replied, “Xena I’m going to miss you, you know." Xena smiled at her affection for her. Not many people showed her that kindness. Just rude comments about her past and things that would make her unhappy. “I know. I’m going to miss you too." “Can I take Argo? It’s quite a long walk and I’ll be late for the wedding." Gabrielle asked. “Sure" Xena replied as she petted her warhorse. Gabrielle took Argo and started out on her journey towards her hometown. And Xena set out for her own.   
  
Xena was about three days away from Amphipolis. After a few hours Gabrielle and her separated ways, she saw two men being attacked by a band of about forty thugs. One was somewhere around twenty-two and the other seemed quite old. Both of them were looking as if highly skilled in sword fighting. She went into the fight and started fighting the thugs and soon all of them were disposed of. During the fight Xena didn’t get-to-get a good look at the faces of the men she saved and they didn’t get a good look at their savior either. After the thugs ran away, they looked at each other. The eldest man said, “thank you for helping us. I was aware that women know how to wield the utensils; I didn’t know women knew how to wield swords. May I know your name?" When Xena saw them she was surprised to say the least. There they were her father and her brother Lyceus – who had died when she was very young. Xena’s eyes suddenly narrowed and she kept her father sword point and said in a low deadly voice, “don’t tell me your going to pretend to be my father again Ares, it’s not going to work. The old man who looked around his forty-threes was somewhat shocked at her reaction for his question." The younger man- Lyceus tried to stop her. She unhooked her chakram and kept it Lyceus’s throat ready to kill if need be. “Shut up." She threatened in a deadly voice, which clearly showed that she wasn’t joking. “Are you insane woman? You help us and save our lives just to threaten us like this after that?"   
  
She didn’t have time to answer as just then a flash of blue alerted everyone of the presence of a god. In this case it was the leather clad and handsome god of war. The two men looked fearful of the god that had just appeared. He had sort of a dangerous air about him. Xena turned to him confused. She looked at everyone in her surrounding with suspicion clearly etched on her features. Ares grinned at her confusion and said as he started circling her in a predatory manner, “ah Xena, I see you’re confused. Let me clear it for you. See, you brother and father were killed, and their lives were taken from them at the wrong time." He paused for a moment to see the amazed look on the faces of Lyceus and Atrius, and then continued, “It went unnoticed for all these years but you’ve got them back now." Ares finished as he stopped right in front of her face, so close that Xena could feel his breath on her lips. Xena narrowed her eyes and asked, “How come Hades didn’t come to inform me personally instead of sending you? I think he owes me that much." Ares smiled at her and replied, “He’s occupied at the moment because of huge war. So I thought that I might pass by and drop a message."   
  
“Alright you delivered it now go away." She replied coldly as she turned her attention towards her family. Lyceus asked hesitantly, “Xe?" he couldn’t get much further so his father continued for him, “is that really you?" Xena smiled warmly and said, “yes. It’s me. I’m going home to Amphipolis now. You can come with me. I sure mom is going to be surprised to see you. Both of you at the same time." Ares was somewhat amused and bit angered that Xena would to him like that in front to pathetic mortals. Sure they were her family members but they were still simple mortals. Even though she was his chosen his favorite mortal, she could not talk to the god of war like that. _What does she think of herself?_ ’ Ares asked himself in his mind. And from somewhere in his head came the answer _your chosen_. His mind considerably cooled at the answer. He interrupted Xena by saying, “hate to interrupt the family union princess but we need to talk." She gave out a little frustrated sigh and said, “Alright what is it?" By the rude way she was talking to the god, both Lyceus and Atrius were getting extremely nervous. “Do you mind if we talk somewhere more private?" Ares asked as a reply to Xena’s question. “Look I just got them back in my life and I am not letting them go anywhere that easy. If you want to say something I suggest you say it now or just leave." She said stubbornly. “Alright, its about the retreat. Zeus has ordered that all the gods and the chosens are supposed to spend time together till the retreat." Xena’s eyes went wide as she reasoned, “ but the retreat isn’t for a few more months. What would drive Zeus to order something like this?" “Apparently my little sister ‘Dite’s has been noticing that the gods and the chosens are growing apart. And now Zeus thinks that this is the best decision." Ares answered.   
  
Atrius and Lyceus had been quite so they thought they should speak up, “Xena what does this retreat have to do with you?" Lyceus asked. “I’m Ares’ chosen, Ly." Xena answered. “We should talk about this somewhere else, don’t you think my princess?" Ares asked. Standing in the middle of a forest and talking wasn’t really what he was in the mood for right now. “Alright lets get moving. We need to get to Amphipolis to get this straightened out." She said and she started walking. “I can get us there faster Xe." Ares said. “I prefer walking Ares. You can meet me there." “See that is the thing, I have to spend all my time with you now. I can’t go anywhere away from you." “Well then you’ll just have to walk." She replied adamantly. Ares was suddenly in the mood for a good sword fight. The only one who was even close to doing that was his warrior princess. So he thought that he should do something that would just make her blow her top. He smiled deviously and waved his hand and they all appeared on the outskirts of Amphipolis.   
  
Xena looked at her surroundings and then looked at the god of war who had a look saying ‘I did it. What are you going to ‘bout it?’ she just gave a low growl and moved on to Amphipolis. She was walking so fast that she accidentally bumped into something, or rather some _one_. Ares had disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. He caught her so she wouldn’t fall. He whispered in her ear, “in the mood for a sword fight?" “Go find someone else Ares. I have to go and tell my mother about my brother and father." Ares clearly showed in his attitude that he was annoyed, “alright after you’re done with that you’ll be free…right? Maybe we could have one then. " He said with a sly grin. Xena had to try really hard not to smile. Somehow fighting was the first thing on his mind. She couldn’t blame him though he was the god of war. She came really, really close to him and said, barely over a whisper, “I’ll have to think about that." Having said that, she moved on. Ares just couldn’t believe what had happened!   
  
While Xena and Ares were talking, Atrius and Lyceus were having a conversation of their own. “I think she is insane, she talks to a god as if she owns him! The god of war at that! I’m telling you dad if she keeps it up she is going to get herself into a lot of trouble." Lyceus said. “You’re right. We have to tell Xena to stop disobeying lord Ares." Lyceus nodded in agreement. They saw Xena moving towards the village and followed suit behind the mighty god of war.   
  
All eyes were on them as soon as they entered the village. It’s not everyday that you see the warrior princess, the god of war and two people who are supposed to be dead in the market place. Ares felt a little uncomfortable under the stares and became invisible to mortal eyes, so that no one except Xena could see him. When they reached the tavern Xena turned to them and said, stay here for a moment, I have to go and tell mom about this. If she sees you like this, there’s a **very** d chance she’ll freak out. So when I’ve broken it to her, and she is ready to see you I’ll come and call you. Don’t go anywhere I’ll be right back." She didn’t even wait for the others to reply. She just turned and marched in to the tavern. She started searching for her mother in the anything but empty place. She spotted Cyrene talking to a woman in a corner table. She smiled immediately and called out, “Mom!" Ares was a little angry again with Xena for her behavior. He wouldn’t be usually because it was the exact part of her that attracted him the most. He zapped himself in the tavern right next to Xena. She felt him arrive but ignored him.   
  
“Is there anything else I can get you?" Cyrene asked the lady. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice called out to her, “Mom!" she turned around to see her daughter at the door. A smile spread across her face at seeing the warrior woman. Xena walked over to Cyrene and said, “mom there’s something I need to tell you. It’s good news." Cyrene was surprised to see her daughter this way. “What is it?" “Promise you wont freak out?" Cyrene chuckled at that and replied, “Xena, I’ve been in the neighborhood for a while now. Nothing you say can make me ‘freak out’." _We’ll see about that_. “Dad and Lyceus are still alive. They’re waiting for me to call them outside." Cyrene had been prepared, but not for something like this. The more she thought about it the more she felt dizzy and finally she fell unconscious. But Ares appeared just in time to catch her before she fell. Xena looked at him and said, “I’ll go get dad and Lyceus. You can put her in her bed. It’s the first room from the stairs upstairs." Ares nodded and she ran out to get them. Ares reappeared in her room and put her on the bed. Xena got her father and brother into the tavern, she informed everyone that the tavern was closing early and let everyone out. After that she went to see how her mother was doing.   
  
Ares went to stand by the window just as Xena came rushing into the room. Ares saw her and smiled. She asked a little worried “how is she?" “Seriously speaking – I don’t know. I’m the god of **war** , remember?" Ares retorted. _I just had to ask **him** of all people_. She looked at her brother and said, “Lyceus go and get some cool water, go." He left in a hurry. As he arrived with the water, she took some and sprinkled some of it pm her face. Cyrene started to gain consciousness. “Nothing I say can freak you out, huh?" Xena chided as Cyrene gained complete consciousness. She smiled and said, “Alright so I’m not as strong as I thought. Where are Atrius and Lyceus?" she asked anxiously. They stepped up from behind Xena. Cyrene couldn’t believe her eyes! There they were, her husband and her youngest son, both who had died years ago. “Mom where’s Toris?" Xena asked. “Oh him, he’s gone to get some more of the supplies for the tavern. I wanted to send you a message that Toris and Leela are engaged. Isn’t that just wonderful?" “Leela is she your best friend from your childhood Xe?" Ares asked. Cyrene then noticed the war god near the window. “What are you doing here? Why can’t you leave my daughter alone? Go away." She said. “I’d love to but if I do, Zeus will have my ass, and there is no well in Olympus that I am doing that." Everyone in the room looked confused except for Ares and Xena. “What are you saying, lord Ares?" Atrius asked. _Ah, he still has the same respect for me. That’s a good thing._ Ares thought. “Nothing dad, just some thing that is **not** for you to know." Xena interrupted Ares who was about to answer. Ares just shrugged.   
  
_Okay this is getting boring. I have to get out of here._ Ares thought. “Now, now Xena is it really wise to keep things from your father?" Ares teased. “Stay out of this." Xena growled. “So, where are you going to head out to after this? I prefer Olympus. Shall we?" Ares asked giving her his hand in a gesture to leave with him. “Nowhere I am staying here until Gabrielle’s sister’s wedding is over. When it is she is going to come here and then we make plans of heading out." Xena answered. “What?" Ares bellowed, “I refuse to spend my time with mortals!" “Fine then leave!" Xena returned. “Zeus will have my ass if I do!" “Xena what is he going on about?" Cyrene asked. _Great look what you got me into Ares!_ Xena mentally chided Ares. “Nothing mom…" “Don’t say nothing Xena" Cyrene interrupted, “I know there is something going on that you are not telling me. What is it?" “Let me explain Cyrene, see Xena is my…" “Ares" Xena warned but he still continued and finished by saying, “chosen." “What is a **chosen**?" asked Lyceus asked turning towards Xena. She sighed and replied, “it’s just one mortal that a god or goddess favors to other mortals." “Don’t you think you should tell all of it?" Ares urged her and she growled. “Xena…" her father warned her. “Alright." She gave in, “I’ll tell you everything there is about me and your lord." “Ya know I’m not just his lord, yours too." Ares said with a grin, sitting comfortably on a chair with a leg dangling from the left side. “In your dreams…" “No, in yours." Ares retorted. Lately she had been having dreams about him and her. She thought that they were just stupid dreams, but now she new that Ares had been projecting them. “Stay out of my head!" “Oh c’mon you enjoy the dreams, admit it." _Gods I hope I don’t show that I do._ Xena thought, as she replied, “No I don’t could you go away and let me talk with my family in privacy?" “No. I can’t, Zeus remember?" Xena exasperated asked, “you’ve disobeyed him before, why not now?" Ares grinned that handsome grin of his and replied, “Because I’m enjoying this too much."   
  
Xena told her family about her being Ares’ chosen and them having to spend time until the retreat together. Of course she wanted to leave a few gaps open but Ares didn’t and filled them in. Cyrene was devastated; Atrius and Lyceus were however overjoyed to have their lord Ares in their humble home. “Looks like I’m staying Xe." Ares said with a sly smile. “Don’t get too comfortable." “And by the way does Blondie know about the retreat?" “ **Gabrielle** doesn’t know and I prefer to let it stay that way." “I don’t think it’s going to last for long." “Why? You wouldn’t dare tell her!" “Nope. Not me. It’s Artemis. Remember your friend just happens to be an Amazon queen. Artemis decided to make the bard her chosen. " “No! She’ll see me there with you and start with the probing! This is horrible! Cant you tell Artemis to chose someone else?" “Yeah right like she’s gonna listen to me?" “Fine then I’ll tell her myself." “Fine by me. So you in the mood for that sword fight now that the pests are out of the way?" Ares asked in a smooth voice not interested in the conversation about his sister. He gave her his hand in gesture. _**I’d love to but what about mom dad and Lyceus? I can’t leave them like this.**_ She turned to her family and said, “I’m getting him out of here, I don’t know when I’ll be back. Take care." She turned to Ares “alright lets go" she said as she took his extended hand. He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately full on the lips as they disappeared in shards of sky blue. “Where do you think they went?" Lyceus asked everyone in the room. “I don’t know honey, I don’t know." Replied Cyrene.   
  
Ares and Xena appeared on a deserted island still kissing. Xena tried to break free from Ares’ grasp but he was too strong. Finally she gave up and started kissing him back. She started running out of breath and started to struggle. Ares realized that she was out of breath and let go of her. She pushed him away and started taking in deep breathe. Ares smiled and teased, “Do I take your breath away?" Xena just gave him a cold stare and said, “yeah right." Ares asked her seriously, “if you didn’t’ feel anything why did you kiss me back?" _**Busted.**_ Xena thought and said, “I didn’t kiss you back." “Yes you did" “your delusional" “am I?" “Yes" _she isn’t going to give up yet Ares, let it go for now you can get her in it later._ Ares thought to himself. “Alright let’s get fighting." Ares said as he unsheathed his sword. “Hey I remember this place, still hasn’t changed one bit." Xena remarked as she saw her surroundings. _She remembers this place._ Ares thought. “You remember this place?" “How could I forget?" Ares would bring her to the island for teaching her some drills. They started fighting, after that brief conversation. They started fighting somewhere around morning and didn’t stop until it was noon. Ares was looking as normal as possible; Xena, on the other hand, well, her Armour was getting wet by her sweat. Ares saw Xena’s condition and said as he put down his sword, “I say we break for lunch." “Why not?" Xena mumbled as she put her sword down. “We’re going back to the tavern for lunch after I go for a swim." Xena said and she went into the water. Ares waited patiently on the shore. He just looked at her with adoring eyes. To him she was the only mortal who was worth ever knowing. _Why does **she** of all people hate me?_ Ares thought bitterly. After some cooling off Xena came out of the water. She didn’t even need to ask, Ares just dried her up and clothed her with a thought. She wasn’t in her Armour though; she now wore a blue dress that Ares had given her when she was his top warlord. She even wore beautiful diamond earrings and a necklace. Looking at what she was wearing, Xena that Ares would have burnt her belongings a long time ago when she left his wing, but obviously he hadn’t. “You still kept this dress?" “I’ve retained every thing you had since you first came to me." “Why?" “I just thought that someday you might just come back to me. But not just as a warrior." Ares had spoken the last words by a mistake. He quickly recovered and asked hoping that Xena hadn’t listened to that part of the sentence, “Ready to go?" Ares asked, she nodded and they left in a swirl of blue light. She made sure that she didn’t seem that she heard the words Ares had spoken.   
  
They appeared in the middle of the tavern, which was empty because of the early closing. Toris had returned with the supplies a few hours ago. Leela had come to visit the family and they were all in Cyrene’s room. She wanted to go about and take care of the customers earlier after Xena had left with Ares but Atrius had informed her that the tavern was closed for the day and that she should get some rest. When Xena and Ares arrived, Xena looked around decided to go check the rooms. They found everyone in Cyrene's room. She noticed Leela. Leela was a short blonde with curly blonde hair till her shoulders. She had jet-black eyes and a tan skin. Xena said with a warm smile and a hug, “oh it’s been so long since I’ve seen you! How long would you say? Nineteen? How are you?" Leela mimicked the act and said, “it’s nineteen alright and I’m perfectly fine. How are you?" Xena just shrugged and replied, “I’m fine." “So are you in some relationship?" she asked sparing a look at Ares. Xena laughed and said, “I’ll answer that later." “Well at least introduce me to your new friend." She said. “Trust my opinion on this one Leela, you don’t want to know he is…" “Look Xena we’d love to stay and hear your conversation with Leela and all but we’ve got to get the tavern up and running again." Said Toris. “Alright." Replied Xena. He gave his girlfriend a short kiss and went downstairs, his parents and brother following him closely. “Well I still wanna know." She said stubbornly folding her arms to show she wasn’t joking although she really was. Xena sighed, “oh alright, this is Ares, the god of war." Xena informed her. Leela chuckled and said, “okay now seriously, who is he?" _o wonderful a pathetic mortal thinks that I’m not the god of war. Why I outta…_ immediately a fireball appeared in his right hand. At seeing this, her eyes went wide, Ares threw the ball at her and she leaped up into the air and missed the fireball. It didn’t hit anything…it just disappeared.   
  
Leela flipped into the air, kicked Ares on the back of the head and landed safely on the floor after Ares not so pleasantly fell onto the floor. He disappeared and reappeared right in front of Leela and said, “ **that** is one of Xena’s moves. Did she teach you that?" “May be she did may be she didn’t" Leela replied angrily." “This is what I hate about you mortals." Ares said referring to Leela, “They think that they know so much!" “And what exactly do I not know?" Leela asked. “A lot" _I’m getting tired of this. A fight between my best friend from childhood and the god of war is not what I need right now._ Xena thought and said, “Alright that’s enough. I do not need a fight between the two of you right now. “Yes. I do believe that when you lost to me at the island you had enough." “I did not lose. You were the one who called a truce." “That’s just because you didn’t have breakfast and you were tired. Besides I thought you knew that I was winning." “Well now I’ve had lunch and I’m perfectly fine war god, so lets see who’s **really** the winner." Ares smiled and said, “love to princess but I’m busy with some one who is actually interesting to talk with in the world other than you." Leela looked at him confused, “what about your family? Aren’t they interesting to talk with?" Just then, a pink flash alerted everyone of the presence of another god. It turned out to be the petite goddess of love – Aphrodite. “Hey bro!" she exclaimed looking his brother. “Like how’s it going? Warrior babe! How are ya? Heard your daddy and little bro came back to life." “Hi ‘dite, I’m fine and my father and brother did come back to life." Xena replied all at once. Ares raised and inquisitive eye brow and asked, “Aphrodite why aren’t you with your chosen?" Ares asked, “Who exactly is your chosen?" Xena added. “Well my chosen is Joxy and he’s with gabby so I let them love birds be for a while." “Mind if I hang here for a while?" “No. Be my guest." Xena replied. “Hey who’s the new chick?" ‘Dite asked referring to Leela. Xena chuckled as she sat down on the bed and said, “Aphrodite meet my friend Leela. Leela this is Aphrodite the goddess of love." “Nice to meet you." “Ooh you’re the one who warrior chicks big bro is datin’!" “That would be me." She replied. ‘Dite kept going on for awhile until she finally said, “Oops, Joxy's callin’ me gotta run. Ciao!   
  
After she left, Ares turned to Leela and said, “what was that you were asking about my family my dear?" “Gotta be tough living with a family like that." She remarked. “I’ll say" “okay gotta go take care of tavern with Cyrene, see ya." She said as she turned to leave. After she left, Ares turned to Xena and said, “what?" Xena just replied, “nothing." “Okay something’s up that you’re not telling me. What?" he demanded. “It’s just that you were interacting with some mortal other than me. And calmly too. That’s a miracle." “No it’s not. I was just being nice to her because she is your friend." He replied. “Gabrielle is my friend too." She retorted. “Yeah but she is unbelievably annoying." “No she’s not. She just likes to tell stories. And that’s normal considering she is a bard." “She talks too much. And she is not worth being called a bard." Xena sighed. Ares came and sat really close to Xena and looked her right in the eye and said; “tell me you didn’t kiss me back on the island." “You aren’t going to let go of it are you?" Xena asked. “No I’m not. Now answer me." “I…" Xena couldn’t finish her sentence as a golden light erupted and the goddess of wisdom weaving and warfare came out of it. _Oh thank you Athena. That was a close one. May be he’ll for get about it. I don’t think he’s going to forget the matter until I give him an answer._   
  
“Ares I always knew you were a cheater but I didn’t think you would sink this low to get to Athens. This was completely undermined even for you." Athena accused. “ **What** are you going on about Athena?" Ares asked bored. “You’re army attacked Athens today. You sent your army in while my army was attending some other important war. Ares how could you?" “Whoa!! What are you taking about? I never sent any of my men to Athens today!" “ Do you really think your lies are going to get you anywhere?" “You don’t believe me, ask Xena. I’ve been with her the entire day." Athena looked at Xena who nodded a yes as an answer. She looked at Ares again and asked, “then how do you explain your army attacking mine?" “I don’t know. I left the charge of my armies with…oh no…please don’t let it be fates…" realization suddenly hit Ares. “What Ares? You left the charge of your armies with who?" Xena asked. “Who Ares?" Athena asked firmly. The goddess hated her brother’s nature. That was blatantly obvious. “Discord. I left charge with discord." He replied defeated. “Ares how could you leave command to her? To her of all immortals?" Xena asked. “Hey it wasn’t my idea okay? It was Zeus’ so go and yell at him, not me." “I will go and speak to father about this at once!" Athena said as she disappeared in sparkles of gold. Ares looked at Xena and said, as he extended a hand for Xena to take, “okay, lets go." “Why do we have to go?" she asked. “Discord is under my wing and I have to go. But I can’t leave your presence so you’re coming with me." He answered decidedly but gently. She took his hand and they disappeared in shards of blue.   
  
They reappeared in the corridor leading to various rooms. Xena looked around and asked, “so where’s Zeus?" “That’s a good question. Lets go ask Hera. She usually keeps tabs on him. We can find her in her gardens." He replied. They disappeared and reappeared at her garden. Her favorite bird – the peacock roamed here and there. There were a number of her peacocks. The flowers there were abundant. Different fragrances of different and colorful flower were spread in the air. And no doubt, she was there. “Let’s go" “oh no Ares we’re not zapping there, we’re walking." “Fine"   
  
She was sitting on a bench with a beautiful rose in her hand. Hercules had put her in Tartarus. And he had been the one to get her cold heart to melt too. Her grandson had gotten her out of Tartarus but without Hercules’ help, she still wouldn’t have worked it out with Zeus. Wouldn’t you believe it? Ever since she and Zeus had a chat, he hadn’t cheated on her once! After Hercules had helped her she stopped looking at him as an enemy and looked upon him as her own son with love and affection. She asked Zeus to make Hercules a god, Hercules accepted the offer and with Iolous, he was on now living on Olympus, along with his half brothers and sisters. She was suddenly drawn out of her thoughts as she felt the air around her change as another god arrived. She spotted Ares her eldest son and his chosen Xena coming toward her. But what amazed her was that Ares was walking. Ares always hated walking, especially in front of a mortal. He thought that it was more as if they were mingling with them than being superior to them. And basically, that’s how he thought of himself – as superior to them. When she saw them walking together, just for a fraction of a second she thought that Ares was in love with her. She smiled at the thought. Ares always thought that love was a weakness. He would always have debates with his sister Aphrodite about the matter. But it would never get anywhere except into a verbal fight. And she had to step in to stop it every time.   
  
Ares brought Xena to the retreat every year but Hera never bothered to get to know her because she was too caught up in making sure her husband didn’t cheat on her and killing Hercules. Now she was out of both those troublesome deeds and had all the time to do what ever she wanted. And she wanted to get to know this Xena. There wasn’t a day that passed without Ares talking about her. If Ares could adore a mortal in such a manner, may be she was worth knowing after all. They both approached her and Ares asked, “ Hera, have you seen Zeus?" “Why does everyone want to know where Zeus is?" “What do you mean?" Xena asked. “Athena came to me asking the same question." “Yeah well, discords in a lump of trouble and I’m the one who’s gonna get screwed. So I’ve gotta find him. Know where he is?" “He’s probably in the main hall." “Thanks Hera." “Let’s go Xe." “We’re walking." “Athena could be there, telling on me now. I really don’t wanna waste time." “Fine then, you go ahead and I’ll walk there." She started walking. “Oh alright I’ll walk there with you." “Good. Now let’s get going." Hera watched them walk together some distance away until she transported herself to the main hall to argue in Ares’ favor until he got there.   
  
They walked together in silence for some time until Ares broke the silence by saying, “you know perfectly well that I hate walking. Why do always do this to me?" “Do what?" “Make me do things hate the most." She smiled feebly as she said, “Get over it." “Ares looked at her and said, “You didn’t answer my question." “Did you ask me one?" Ares chuckled slightly and said, “common Xena. Don’t play dumb. You know what I asked you and I want an answer now." _Damn it. He’s just going to keep up the questioning until I break._ Xena thought. “You can zap us to the main hall Ares." “Answer me and then we can go." “Alright, I’ll answer your question. I kissed you back, big deal." “No, I know that you kissed me back. The question is why were you denying it?" “No reason. Can we go now?" “No." “Alright so I didn’t think it would matter. Let’s go." She said with an annoyed look. “We’re going to continue this discussion later, Xe. Right now we’re going to Olympus." He took her hand and they disappeared out of the garden into the main hall of Olympus.   
  
They reappeared in the corridor leading to where the king of gods was. They started walking and Xena asked with curiosity “Ares don’t you hate walking?" “Yeah I do, but just like you, Zeus likes to make me do things that I don’t like. So he made walking to the hall mandatory." “What happens if you just transport your self inside?" “To tell you the truth I don’t know. He just said that we were supposed to transport ourselves in, not even an ‘or else’ threat." “Aren’t you curious to find out what would happen?" Xena was beginning to show her mischievous side that Ares oh so loved. He smiled and said, “Actually I am." He took her hand with warning and transported them into the hall. In the room, there were twelve chairs. There were two chairs at a side of the – which was obviously Zeus and Hera’s. Then there were five chairs on either side of the room for the rest of the ten major gods. Zeus was occupying his respected throne, in front of him stood Athena and beside her – Hera.   
  
When Ares and Xena entered, Zeus was surprised to say the least. Zeus had made the rule that walking to the main hall was compulsory because Ares hated to walk. He had made the rule many millennia ago and no one had disobeyed him – not even Ares, until that moment of course. “Ares you know that you are supposed to walk into the main hall. You’ve obeyed the rule from when it was made, what made you change your mind now?" Xena decided to cover for Ares and said, “Zeus, I was the one who asked Ares to transport us in here. And I do believe it is also a rule that the gods do whatever it is to satisfy their chosen. Besides, you didn’t even say what punishment you’d give to the god who did break the rule. I don’t even know why Ares listened to you for all these millenniums." She sounded confident; but not defiant. Ares just looked at Xena then back to Zeus and lazily shrugged. _Smart girl…I wonder if she can survive the few tests I usually throw at the chosens. I’ve never thrown anything at Ares’ considering that he’s never had one. I always thought that Ares’ chosen would be a strong build warrior not a woman. I’ll have to see what she can do to make Ares listen to her. And I don’t think it’s just her looks. By the way she boldly answered instead of Ares, I’d say she is much more of a warrior than a woman even though she does look gentle._ “You’re right child. This time Ares, I’ll pardon you because you were listening to your chosen. But I warn you, don’t let me see you do this again." Xena wasn’t really in the mood to listen to his warnings but asked anyway, “Zeus, Ares said that you made the rule but didn’t say what the punishment was, mind if ask what it would be if anyone did break the rule?" “Simple, I’ll just push you off into the abyss of Tartarus." Simply came the reply. Xena smiled at the king of gods for his words and nodded. Ares looked upon the two with silent amusement.   
  
When Hera saw Xena in the morning for the first time, she thought that she would be just another mortal that would be sucking at her feet. But it turned out the exact opposite. She was just ordering Ares around and he just consented as if she was the one who was the god. And in a way she was, she had an aura of power around her that just made people want to come to get to know her. And now Hera wanted to know more about her since Zeus started to like her too. And Zeus was never the one to get indulged in a conversation with a mortal. Even the gods and half gods never knew that Zeus was someone who would talk as much as he did with Xena. _I have to get to tell Zeus to make an exception with the together till the retreat rule with Ares and his chosen. I want to spend sometime with her now. I think that Athena knows her too. I’ll just ask Aphrodite a few questions, she always does know more about Ares than anyone else does. Even more than me, sometimes. I’ll have to talk to her…and without Ares interrupting us._ Hera thought.   
  
“If you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to the topic of Athens." Said Athena interrupting everyone’s thoughts. Zeus fondly asked, “What do you want me to do about Athens, Athena?" Athena shook her head and replied, “nothing. Luckily there isn’t much damage to Athens, Sparta sent in some of its soldiers to protect Athens. Father, I just want you to catch the culprit who did this." “Athena you said earlier that the army that attacked Athens belonged to Ares." His gaze flew to Ares, as if he were expecting Ares to say something. “Zeus, I did just as you told me and left complete control of my armies with discord. I was with Xena when this happened and wasn’t aware of this until Athena came and accused me of this." “I don’t believe you." Zeus asserted. Hera decided to remain silent; she recognized this as one of Zeus’ games. Xena decided to help in for Ares and said, “he’s telling the truth. If you don’t believe me then go and ask my family." “Why do you think I wouldn’t believe you?" Zeus asked, this woman was really confusing him, now. “Well, you do doubt your own son, so what guarantee is there that you would believe me?" she asked. Zeus just smiled and said, “alright you’re free to go Ares, but discord isn’t. And considering she is under your wing, how do you propose to punish her?" Ares looked at Xena for suggestions. She had an evil smile on her face, which he definitely noticed, he turned to Zeus, and “I’d like some time while to decide." He asserted. Zeus nodded and Ares and Xena disappeared. Athena left after saying, “thank you father." He smiled at his favored daughter. Hera went and sat on her throne beside Zeus’ and said, “What do you think Ares is going to do?" “We’ll just have to find out." Zeus said as he opened a portal to see Ares and Xena thru.   
  
~(*)~ Cut to Ares and Xena ~(*)~  
  
Ares and Xena reappeared in Ares’ chambers on mount Olympus. Ares smiled deviously at Xena and said, “Alright princess, I know you want something special to happen to Discord. If you tell me it’d be much easier to accomplish." “Okay. You asked for my opinion, I’ll give it to you. Now, picture this. Discord is mortal, and she is cleaning Olympus top to bottom. And to make sure she never does anything without you knowing about it, she is going to clean all the horses on Olympus as a warning. What do you think?" Ares tried to control his laughter while Xena was speaking, but when she finished he burst out laughing. Xena just looked at him with a smile on her face. She had revenge on discord planned a long time ago. Once when Xena was leading Ares’ armies, discord had tried hurting Xena. She had thrown a fireball at her, but Ares showed up right on time and saved Xena from getting injured. And it was then that she decided that she would embarrass discord in front of all mount Olympus. And now she would finally have revenge on discord and have fun with Ares at the same time. When she was young she would play all sorts of mischievous pranks on everybody. Ares finally stopped laughing and remarked with a chuckle, “what, have you been thinking about this for a while, you seem so specific about this." “May be I have…" Xena replied mysteriously. “Oh, common Xe, tell me would you?" she smiled and said, “Remember that time when discord tried to hurt me and you came to the rescue?" “Yes" he said frowning. “Yeah well, that’s when I decided to have her embarrassed in front of all Olympus." “So that’s why you said not to make a big commotion out of it. Gotta admit princess, it’s a good plan." “Make sure you tell Zeus to make the announcement that I was the one who made the decision about her punishment Ares." “Why?" he asked confused. “Well, I want her to know." “I don’t, Xe" “oh why not?" “Because if she finds out, she’ll come after you. And I don’t want anything to happen to you." He replied as he ran his hand over her cheeks. “That’s sweet of you to say Ares, but I know you’ll be there to save me." She said childishly. “I hope so, my princess, I hope so." “So when are you going to tell Zeus about the punishment?" she asked. “Soon. So, what’s the answer?" “What?" “You know, you were about to answer my question before Athena so kindly interrupted us." Xena groaned and asked, “aren’t you going to let it go?" “No. Look, I’ll ask you another simply question, all you have to do is answer it honestly and I’ll leave you alone. No more questions after this, okay?" “Alright, shoot." “Xena, do you love me?" Xena was left speechless. “Answer it honestly Xe, please." He added. “I…" “Honestly." “Yeah, I do. I love you. Satisfied?" She submitted softly. Ares was a little surprised. _Looks like Dite was right after all. Love is strong, if it can conquer me._ He thought. He sidestepped her question and replied by saying, “Xena, I love you too. I just needed to know you felt the same way about me." “Yeah." She softly whispered. “I think I need to think for a while. You stay here, I’ll go talk to Zeus about the punishment." Ares said. Xena just nodded with a faint smile. He disappeared in shards of blue.   
  
~(*)~ Cut to Zeus and Hera ~(*)~  
  
Both the king and queen of gods had watched the dialogue between the war god and the warrior princess. They couldn’t believe that their son – the god of war – had fallen in love. War itself had been conquered by love. They had both anticipated this from the very beginning; from the time they met this Xena. They always noticed how Ares would always be at her wish and whim. Ares loved her dearly by the looks of it. They liked the punishment too. “Looks like we’re going to have a wedding up here on Olympus soon enough." Remarked Zeus. “We haven’t had one single wedding since cupid and psyche. It sure would be nice if the child got married. He deserves it the darling." Hera added. Zeus nodded in approval. They heard that Ares was coming to see them and closed the portal in haste. “Zeus, should we tell Ares that we were spying on them?" Hera asked sincerely. “Yes, it would be better if we told him." “Zeus, I want to talk to Xena alone. I never got time to talk to her before, could you tell Ares to spend sometime by himself while I talk to a Xena?" Hera asked. “Sure. I’ll come with you. I want to know my future daughter in law too." Soon Ares arrived there, and looked at Zeus and Hera on the throne. “Good you’re here. I’ve decided the punishment." Ares said. “Tell me Ares did you decide it or did your princess?" “I don’t understand what you’re saying." “Ares we were spying on you and your chosen, we know what happened." Zeus filled in. Ares sighed and asked tiredly, “so? What, are you going to tell me to drop her?" “No we’re telling you to go and get her. I like the girl Ares, she’s got spunk." “Yes and she’s good with words too. Did you see the way she talked to me then?" Ares laughed and said, “Yeah, yeah I did. She does that sometimes. So what you think of the punishment?" Zeus and Hera momentarily chuckled within themselves. Hera decided to reply, “Well, it’s good sports. We have someone to make fun of for the next few millennia." Ares just nodded his head. “Okay I gotta go." “No Ares, try and spend sometime with your self would you? Hera and I need to talk to Xena for a while." “Why do you want to talk to her?" he asked. “Are you telling us we cant get to know our future daughter in law?" Hera asked. “Oh alright. I’ll be at my palace in Macedon. Tell me when you’re done." “Ares why don’t you stay at her home, and we’ll just send her there when we’re done talking with her?" Hera suggested. “Sure, that’ll do too." He said and disappeared to Cyrene's tavern. Zeus and Hera disappeared to Ares’ chambers on Olympus.   
  
~(*)~ Cut to Ares ~(*)~  
  
Ares appeared in Xena’s room unknown to anyone in the tavern. After sometime, Lyceus walked into her room and saw Ares sitting on the bed alone. He asked, “What are you doing here alone? Where’s Xena Ares?" he just sat there and replied, “she’s with Zeus and Hera on Olympus." Simply came the reply from him. Lyceus understood that he wasn’t in the mood to share so he just left him on his own. On his way down, he told Leela that Ares was there and she decided to talk to him about whatever happened. He seemed somewhat interesting earlier. As soon as she entered the room she saw him on the bed just as Lyceus had seen him. He didn’t even bother to look up and said, “Cyrene let you out to talk?" “Yeah. After all a pissed god of war in the tavern isn’t a good thing, is it?" she asked. Ares couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, but relax I’m not mad I’m just thinking." “About what? And where’s Xe?" she asked. “That’s what I’m thinking about." “Am I allowed to hear about it?" she asked. “I don’t know. Does Xe tell you everything about what happens to her?" he asked as a reply. “Yeah. Everything." “Then maybe I can tell you. Can we go somewhere private?" “Sure. But where?" “It’s not going to take too long, how about we go to my fortress in Macedon?" he asked as he extended her his palm. “Sure." They disappeared in shards of blue to his fortress.   
  
~(*)~ Cut to Zeus and Hera ~(*)~  
  
They found the warrior princess in their sons’ chambers on his bed in deep thought about something. No doubt her thoughts were about the confession. They decided to make their presence known after they found out where she was. They appeared before her. She lifted her head and said in her normal tone, “Ares isn’t here. Actually he went to look for you two." “We know, we found him and he told us all about how two you feel about each other." “So what are you doing here? Don’t tell me that the King and queen of the Olympian gods came down all the way just to see little old me." She said with a gorgeous smile. “We wanted to talk to you about a few certain things." Zeus replied. “Like what." She asked intrigued. “You and Ares." Hera replied. “What about me and Ares?" she asked. “This is something that happened a long time ago, not even Ares knows about this." Zeus said. Xena nodded in acknowledgement and taking it as a sign, he continued, “When my grandfather was killed by my father, the fates made a prophecy. They said that if my grandfather was killed by my father’s hand, the killing would continue till at least on of his descendents would find the truest love. When Ares was born, we took him to the fates to decide his title on Olympus, and they told us about the prophecy they had made. They told us that Ares would bring peace and serenity as the god of war. As weird as it may sound child, Ares has found his love, the question is are you willing to become his bride." They both looked at Xena in anticipation for her answer. _Marriage! I never thought that Ares would ask me to marry him! I can’t do this right now. I can’t say yes just yet. I have to think about this. Look at the good **and** bad side._ “I have to think about it Zeus. I really am sorry if you were expecting an answer right now but I can’t just say yes. I just have a few family matters that need resolving and I need some time. That’s all. Please." She said. Hera smiled and said, “it’s alright child, and we don’t need an answer right now. Take your time to make your decision. Just make sure your decision is a good one. Ares is waiting for you in your hometown. We told Ares that we would send you back to your mother’s tavern as soon as we are done talking with you. Are you ready to go yet?" having seen Xena nod they used there powers and sent her back to her mother’s tavern.   
  
~(*)~ Cut to Ares and Leela ~(*)~  
  
Ares and Leela appeared in Ares’ fortress in his throne room. A few priestesses were roaming around here and there, Ares saw them and commanded, “I do not wish to be disturbed. Let no one in – no one. Now go." Hearing their master’s command the priestesses scurried along out of the room to let their master be in peace. When every one of the priestesses had left he started telling Leela what had happened with him and Xena in his chambers on Olympus. After he finished telling her the story, “Alright what’s bugging you?" asked Leela who was sitting on Ares’ throne. She had silently crept up and sat on the throne while Ares was talking. When he turned to see this, he had to smile. “What’s wrong with you? I sit on your throne and all you can do is smile? Common war god, aren’t you the least bit angry?" she asked surprised at his reaction. “Only Xena has ever had the guts to go and do that. She’ll always boldly sit on my throne no matter who’s there. Except of course, if Blondie’s there." “Blondie who?" “The bard she travels with. Real annoying. Don’t know how Xena puts up with her." Leela just laughed. “She can’t be that annoying." “No, she’s worse." “I didn’t know the god of war had a sense of humor." Ares sighed and said, “he didn’t know either, that was until your friend came into his life." “She made that much of an impression, huh?" “Yeah. She did." “Unbelievable, isn’t it? The god of war getting overly upset over a mortal." “She not just a mortal Leela, she is my chosen." “What’s a chosen?" “A chosen is a mortal, a special mortal, who the god likes especially. And because of this, no other god is allowed to hurt another gods chosen." “How many chosens can a god have?" “How many ever the god wants. But he can have only have one chosen at a time. He can find another one when the first is dead." “How many chosens have you had?" “Xena is my first chosen." “Wow then she really is special to you. You can’t let go of her now." “What does it take to become a chosen?" “You need to be favored by the god you want to be the chosen of. And you have to be willing to give up your life to that god. You have to live for that god." “She did all that?" he started walking away from the throne. “No she didn’t, that’s why I liked her, and still do. She never does things just because others do it. She has to know what she is doing. She has to have control." He had almost reached the end of the room when he heard Leela ask; “just like you?" he turned around to look at her and answered, “yeah. Just like me." “Well now I understand something of the relationship you two has. Are you ready to accept the answer if she rejects you?" Ares shook his head as a ‘no’. “Thought so. Are you sure she said she loved you? For as long as I’ve known Xe, she doesn’t really like to tell her feelings to anyone, even if it is the man she loves." “Look it’s time we got back to the tavern, if Xena’s there, she’ll probably be worried. And Cyrene is probably looking for you too. So lets go." She took his hand and they disappeared.   
  
~(*)~ Cut to Xena’s room ~(*)~  
  
Leela and Ares appeared in Xena’s bedroom. They looked around and Xena wasn’t there. Leela decided to break the silence and said, “I’ll go and help Cyrene with the tavern." Ares nodded and she left. He sat on the bed in the same position he was sitting in before Lyceus or Leela came to see him. After some time, Xena appeared in another corner of the room. He looked at her and asked, “How’d it go?" “Fine." She said as she snuggled into his grasp. It felt nice to be in his arms. And it was nice to have her in his arms too. “Wanna tell me about it?" she sighed as she said, “well, they told me something that even you don’t know," Xena paused to catch his reaction, his brows creased in confusion and she decided to fill him in after all, “when you were born Ares, you were taken to the fates…" and she retold the story that was told to her. After she finished, Ares looked at her and said, “no way that is happening. I’m not going to stop making wars for any reason." Xena pouted and asked, “Not even if I tell you to?" “Well, **maybe** if you told me to." Came the reply. “Now that’s being a good little god of war. “Xena, what’s next?" Ares asked. “What do you mean?" “Look you love me and the feeling is mutual, now what’s next? What’s the next step?" “I don’t know Ares. For once, even I don’t know." “Xena, would be a goddess if I asked to be with me? You know together for eternity?" “I don’t know Ares, I have problems in the family, you know that. My father and brother just came from the dead, you know how I was when I lost them and frankly speaking, I don’t know whether I can take it if they die again. My elder brother Toris is going to get married to my childhood best friend do I have to make the preparations and then my mother has to cope up with the situation in all this. And then there’s Gabrielle. I just can’t see them die and live forever with their deaths. Everyone I love would die and I would live forever. Ares I just cant imagine that." “What if they become immortal? They won’t die, they’ll be right with you and you wont have to see them die." “You would do that? What about Zeus and Hera? Don’t they have to agree too?" “Relax, Hera has never ever said no to me before. And this time she really wont, she knows how much you mean to me." Xena smiled and kissed him. “Okay so now we’ve got a solution to your problems, right? So now is the rime for the biggest question of all," he paused for a second to catch his breath, and then he whispered in her ear as a small box appeared in his right palm, “Xena, will you marry me?" Xena took the box, opened it and saw that there was a beautiful ring, which had a diamond in the center and two blue stones on either side. She looked back at Ares and said with a gorgeous smile, “yes." “Thank you." “I think we should break the news to everyone don’t you?" “Yeah. Ares what about the punishment?" Ares laughed out loud and asked, “you still haven’t forgotten about that?" “Nope. I want to see her get embarrassed in front of all Olympus." “Trust me that’s going to happen soon enough. How about we go and tell Zeus and Hera this right now?" “Sounds like a plan to me. Let’s go." They disappeared in shards of blue to see the king and queen of gods and give them cheerful news.   
  
~(*)~ Cut to Zeus and Hera ~(*)~  
  
After they dropped Xena at Cyrene’s tavern, Zeus and Hera returned to their own bedroom. “That child is a good person, Zeus. Any other mortal would’ve jumped at the chance to become an immortal. But she just said that she needed to think about things. She’s perfect for Ares." “Yes. And have you noticed, how he always does what she wants him to do, he’s at her wish and whim." “Who would’ve thought that the god of war would fall in love?" “Yes, looks like Aphrodite won her debate that’s been going on with Ares for eons." Zeus remarked. Hera smiled at her husband’s observance. After this discussion, they went thru what had happened during the day, and during their duties. They were about to go back to doing their respective jobs when, Xena and Ares appeared before them in shards of blue. “Guess what?" Ares asked with a childish smile. Hera took a short breath and answered, “let me guess, you and Xena are engaged." “How’d you know that?" Ares asked. “Two things." She answered, she was about to illustrate but was cut off by Xena saying, “the look on your face and the ring on my finger. That’s how she figured it out." She turned to Hera and asked, “Isn’t it?" “Good observer" remarked Hera, “not so bad yourself." Replied Xena. “Xena you can go, you know, I’ll talk to them about the family." Xena nodded and reminded Ares as she kissed him goodbye, “don’t forget the punishment." Ares rolled his eyes and nodded. After she left, he turned his attention to his parents and reminded them of what his fiancé had reminded him, “You heard what she said about the punishment. I want all of Olympus to see what Discord does. I don’t want a single Olympian to be uninformed about the punishment." “All right Ares. You don’t have to tell me twice. I understood it the first time I heard it. We’ll have the punishment read out tomorrow, Ares." Zeus said. “Ares, darling, I’m glad to know that we’re going to have another wedding on Olympus and I’m going have another daughter in law. It’s been a long time since we’ve had a wedding, and we don’t know when the next one is going to be, so I think that this should be the most grand wedding ever known to anyone. After all, its not everyday the god of war gets married. Zeus agrees to this and I don’t care if you do or not. I’m going to have a grand wedding." “Do want you want, As long as Xe is happy. Speaking about the marriage, do you think you can turn Xena’s family into immortals? She just got her family back in one piece," he paused for a second and said disgustedly, “she loves that Bardie too much," he turned so soft in a minute that neither Zeus and Hera had seen him so, and said, “and it would kill her to know that she could just live on forever and watch the ones she loves grow old and die." Zeus suggested, “I’ll tell Hermes to spread word about the engagement. And I have to think about the immortality." “No, I want Aphrodite to be the first one to know." Ares opposed. “Why do you want her to know?" Hera asked. “Well, I was the first person she told about her and Hephestus. So I think its fair that I tell her first." “Alright. You can go tell her. But tell her to talk to Hermes and spread the knowledge about the wedding. When is it by the way?" “We really haven’t given much thought about that. We’ll talk about it and then we’ll tell you. Let the gods just know about the engagement for now. I think its better that way anyway." “Alright sweetheart. You can go now." “Thanks. Bye mom." Ares disappeared the way he appeared - in a flash of blue to get his fiancé and tell his favorite sister about his marriage.   
  
~(*)~ Cut to Xena and Ares ~(*)~  
  
Ares appeared right behind Xena who was combing her hair. He nuzzled her neck a bit and said, “I talked to them, and the punishment is going to be read out to everyone tomorrow. Zeus said he’d think about making your family and Bardie becoming immortal. By the way, have you thought about when to have the wedding?" Xena creased her brows in thought, and replied, “I don’t know Ares, and I think we should talk to dite about this. She does seem to have more things to do with marriages and stuff than us." “You’re right, I want her to be the first goddess I tell about the wedding. Should we go talk to her now?" “Sure thing." she got out of his grasp, turned around and said, “I’m ready lets go. She’s with Joxer and he’s probably at Lila’s wedding." “Who’s Lila?" Ares asked. “She’s Gabrielle’s sister." “Blondie has a sister? Oh no, if I go there, I’ll get annoyed to death." “Oh shut up Ares you can’t even die." “And that’s exactly what makes things worse! She’ll keep annoying me for eternity once she’s immortal!" And they disappeared to find the war god’s favorite sister.   
  
~(*)~ Cut to Artemis ~(*)~  
  
Gabrielle was making arrangements for the wedding; it was just a few days away. Aphrodite didn’t have to be the only goddess in the group. Artemis was there too. She had chosen Gabrielle as her chosen. Of course Xena didn’t know it because Gabrielle herself didn’t know it until Artemis had appeared before her and had told her. She didn’t know that Xena was Ares’ chosen either, until Artemis broke it to her. Earlier Joxer had told Gabrielle his feelings for Gabrielle and she accepted his lover for her with open arms. Gabrielle and Joxer were now together making arrangements with Lila for the wedding. Aphrodite was near Joxer but she was just looking in thru a portal into one of her temples. Artemis was sitting beside her and looking into an Amazon village. Suddenly a bright flash alerted her of another god’s presence. Out of the mist stepped out the god of war and his chosen. On seeing the goddess of hunt, Xena exclaimed, “Artemis! It’s so good to see you again!" she gave Artemis a friendly hug. “It’s nice to see you too. You don’t know how tired of seeing the same old relatives of Gabrielle’s. They just keep staring at me. What is it? Is something wrong with me?" Artemis asked exasperated. Xena laughed at her childishness and said, “Nothing Artemis, nothing is wrong with you. It’s just not everyday that they see a goddess in their midst. That’s all. How’s Gabrielle?" “Wonderful. She’s about the only one who’s making me feel at home. And that sister of hers a little bit too. And that chosen of Aphrodite is kind of funny. So I’ll live till the retreat." “That’s good to here." “Where’s Aphrodite?" Ares asked, speaking for the first time since his arrival. Artemis simply said, “she’s with her chosen." Ares rolled his eyes. Xena, always being little more patient than Ares, asked, “Where is her chosen?" Artemis smiled and replied, “Joxer is with Aphrodite and Gabrielle. They’re in Gabrielle’s room. They’re discussing about the wedding, and it’s arrangements." “Alright we’ll see you later." Ares said hastily. Ares never liked any of his family members, as they never considered him a person. They always just thought of him as the embodiment of war and destruction. And to tell the truth, he didn’t like them either. He never mingled on special occasions, or family meetings or anywhere else his other sibling gods might be. “Artemis, this is something that you should know too, so you can come with us, come on." Xena said. “What?" Ares asked. He really didn’t want to tell Artemis this. Aphrodite could do all that. But at the look Xena gave him, all his objections were silenced in an instance. “Oh alright. She can come along." Xena smiled and looked at Artemis and said, “lets go artemis." Ares and Xena disappeared in Ares’ trademark blue while artemis disappeared in a light green shade leaving behind nothing but small sparkles to fall on to the ground.   
  
~(*)~ Cut to Aphrodite, Gabrielle and Joxer ~(*)~  
  
Gabrielle and Joxer were just listening to Aphrodite blabber for the past two hours and they still were fascinated at how the goddess could just go on talking so much without even realizing it. Aphrodite was filled with complaints about her temples her priests and offerings. Aphrodite stopped her blabbering, as there was a flash of blue followed by a flash of green. And out of the flashes came out the goddess of hunt, the god of war and his chosen. “Ooh! It’s so nice to see you two!" squealed Aphrodite in happiness. “Nice to see you too dite," Xena replied with a warm hug. “Xena, what are you doing here. Why didn’t your tell me you were _**his**_ chosen?" Gabrielle asked rudely but instantly regretting it. Xena just looked at her, pleading to her to understand and said, “Look at your reaction now that you do know. This is why I didn’t tell you. I knew you wouldn’t understand." She replied softly. “I understand Xena, but I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me, I mean, what could I possibly have done to you?" “I don’t know, I guess you would just get hurt." Ares gave Aphrodite a tired look and she decided that there was too much tension in the room and decided to stop the conversation there by saying, “alright so what’s done is done, right? No use crying ‘over spilt milk. So lets forget this and move on?" Gabrielle smiled at the goddess and said, “She is right, what say we forget this and move on?" “Fine by me." She looked at Ares and nodded. “Gabrielle we have something to tell you now, all of you listen to us carefully okay?" Ares came over and stood behind her is a supportive manner. He whispered in her ear, “Do _**I**_ have to do this? Bardie is your friend; it’s only fair that you tell her. I knew from the beginning it wasn’t a good idea to bring Artemis into the ball room." “Oh shut up Ares, if I tell Gabrielle there is a good possibility that she can kill me, you tell her, you’re a god, she cant kill you. So it’s better that you tell her. And Artemis is just your sister, she can handle it, so go on tell them." “Fine, fine I’ll tell them." Xena smiled inwardly. “Alright everyone, special message, Xena and I are…" “Engaged!!!" squealed Aphrodite. “What she said." Ares said disappointedly. “Thanks for ruining the moment dite." He said sarcastically. Aphrodite hugged the two of them and said, “oh chill Ar, I am like so happy for you two!!" Gabrielle just gawked. Joxer happily said, “Congratulations Xena." Artemis stood motionless. “Well, now that we’ve broken the news to her just like you wanted Ar, lets go. Aphrodite could you just tell Hermes to give everyone the message? Thanks. Bye." Xena replied hurriedly. She desperately wanted to get out there before Gabrielle started with the questioning. But unfortunately, Aphrodite had other plans. “Oh no you don’t. You’re not going anywhere; we’re going to have some cool parties." “Actually Aphrodite, we have to discuss when to have the wedding and we need some time to that, so how about you and the other gods enjoy yourselves and me and Ares start discussing this, somewhere else?" by now the bard had recovered and said, “no Xena, your going to stay and have a talk with me. And relax, it’s not like I’m going to kill you." Gabrielle sighed. She looked Xena right in the eyes and said, “congratulations." Xena narrowed her eyes and asked cautiously, “what?" “Congratulations… you’re going to get married." With a thought she added, “even if it is an arrogant, heartless, knifing…" “Gabrielle…" Xena warned slowly. “Is this what you really want?" Gabrielle asked softly. “Yes, Gabrielle. This is what I want and I want you to be with me thru this." “If you’re sure that this is what will make you happy, then I guess I cant say anything to change your mind. Alright Xena, I’m backing you with this." “Thank you Gabrielle." “ ‘Kay. Now this is what I wanted! Ar and Xe are getting married." Turning to Xena and Ares she squealed joyfully, “you two are like my couple of the millennium!" “Okay dite, now we’ve gotta go. Tell Hermes to tell everyone about this, would you?" “No, I think it’s better that I tell’em myself." “Hey when are ya like planning to have the marriage?" Gabrielle asked. “That’s what we’re trying to decide. We just can’t get a date right now but it’ll be soon enough." Ares bothered to reply, in a vague attempt to show civility, at least in front of the warrior princess. “ Okay, now we’ve gotta go and tell my family, so bye. Take care, we’ll see you at the retreat, okay?" Xena said with a smile. “Yeah" Gabrielle said with acknowledgement. The duo disappeared in the same way they appeared. “Okay, let’s go Joxy, we’ve got to go and tell the other gods about this. The god of war in love…who would’ve thunk?" she took hold of Joxer’s arm and turning to the goddess of hunt and her chosen, she said, “ciao." And disappeared in a flash of pink.   
  
~(*)~ Cut to Ares and Xena ~(*)~  
  
Xena and Ares appeared in Xena’s bedroom. They saw that Leela was going through Xena’s things in the drawer. “What are you looking for?" Xena asked her childhood best friend. “Oh nothing, just seeing if you have a clip, I seem to have lost mine." “Just hold on, sometimes even I don’t know where I put it." “Ya know, I thought that the generals in the battlefield should be organized, is this what is called organized?" she asked pointing to Xena’s drawers. “Everybody’s a critic. Besides, I wasn’t a warlord until the battle with Cortese and I never came back after it. So this is what I was like before I became a warlord." Xena justified. “Yeah, right." Came the reply from the now exiting Leela. “Oh Leela, could you tell everyone to come up into Xe’s room?" Ares asked. “Sure, what for?" “We’ve got some news to break." He hinted. “Alright, be right back with them. Me and Toris have some news too." She said. “You think those two have got it on like us?" Xena asked after Leela left. “Could be, hey who knows if it is the same knows, maybe we can have the ceremony together." He suggested. Xena only nodded in consent. Soon, the family came into her room to know what the big news was about. Leela had told them that they had something to hear from Xena and herself. They awaited anxiously, what news they would hear from the two. After all of the family members had arrived one by one, after finishing their work, Xena started to explain what she wished would be joyful news to hear for to them. After she had finished and had accepted all the congratulations she and her fiancé got, Leela and Toris decided that it was their turn to break their news and stepped to make the announcement. Toris decided that it would be better if he said it and said, “I would like to add some more happiness in this happy occasion by saying that Leela and myself are also engaged. We haven’t decided the date and would like a few suggestions." They just, as Xena and her fiancé had gotten, also get congrats. Ares though just preferred to say, “good luck you two." In love or not, Ares was the god of war. Showing too much of emotions were not something he looked forward too. He might do it with Xe, but he would never ever, under any circumstances show it to anyone else. Xena could see that Ares didn’t feel comfortable with her family, so she decided to break the party and said, “look mom, dad, Ares and I have to go now, we’ve got to discuss a few things, we’ll be back after sometime, okay?" Cyrene smiled and said, “alright dear." After the duo left, Atrius came behind Cyrene and asked, “did lord Ares really do all those things?" Cyrene had updated Atrius and Lyceus on what they had missed after their ‘deaths’. She had read the bards scrolls on what the war god had done to her daughter and believed that the bard had no reason to lie, which she didn’t. The war god had done many unforgivable things to her daughter and yet she somehow found it in her heart it forgive him, if her daughter could do it, why couldn’t she? This thought had stopped her from screaming at Xena for her decision. Atrius didn’t believe it when she had told him what had happened between her and Ares, but instead of looking at what his daughter had gone through, he looked at it as an opportunity – the war god wanted her as his leading warlord, she would have conquered the any and all armies that lie ahead of her or in her path. She would do all that he didn’t get to do. But Lyceus on the other hand was horrified, that his sister would survive all that. He still couldn’t believe she had gone through the Gauntlet and had survived through all of it. He couldn’t believe that his sister had almost conquered the world; he couldn’t believe that she had throttled all the plans and tricks the war god had thrown at her and now he couldn’t believe that she was married to the same god, who had caused her all this trouble. But now wasn’t the time to trouble and bicker over the past, now there was a new beginning to look forward to.   
  
~(*)~ Cut to Xena and Ares ~(*)~  
  
Xena and Ares appeared on Mount. Olympus. “What are we doing here? I thought that you would just take us to your temple in Sparta." Xena asked. “Well I thought that you should get used to you soon eternal home. You’re going to become a goddess at the wedding you know." Ares informed. Xena sighed and said, “yeah, I know. Ares about the wedding have given any thought to it?" “Okay I have to tell you, I picked out the date, Tartarus, we already have a daughter in my mind." “Wow, is that a fast mind of yours or what?" “Yeah well. What can I say, you made me wait for so long, I thought about it and well, and this is where I ended up." “Hmm… Ares tell me, what’s our daughter’s name?" Xena asked. “You don’t wanna know." “Maybe I do." “Alright, her name is Serenity." “Serenity – the god of war’s daughter." Xena smiled. _That’s a new one. I can’t wait till Leela hears about this._ Xena mused. “What makes you think that I’m going to let her live if you tell her?" Ares asked interestedly. Xena stared at him with wide eyes. “You’re reading my mind" she accused. “So…? Big deal, you know I always do that." Came the reply with a light shrug. “Yeah. Tell me something, if I become a goddess, can I read your mind?" “I don’t know, but I’m guessing that you will." “I wonder what I’ll be the goddess of." “Like I said that time when I was mortal, you’d be perfect as the goddess of war, but I personally prefer you to be the goddess of desire." Xena gave a slight chuckle and said, “of course you do." “I mean it, ‘Xena: The Goddess of Desire’ - how good does this sound?" he asked. “Very good Ares, nice to know I don’t have to make any hard decisions." She said half jokingly. Ares on the other hand, just took as a real joke and laughed. His laughter however, was interrupted by the arrival of the goddess. the queen of gods namely.   
  
Hera had never seen her son have such a wonderful time in her immortal existence. the god of war was always in his dark and gloomy temple, either brooding or rejoicing, over a war. she had never seen him with a smile on his face when he was on Olympus. It was clear to every one on Olympus that he hated company – especially his siblings. In fact the only immortal he ever did get along with was Aphrodite. It surprised her how love and war could ever be such good friends Ares never let anyone get away after hurting Aphrodite and Aphrodite never let anyone say anything about Ares in her presence.   
  
She saw Ares and Xena having a good time, she didn’t want to disturb her son, but she had to tell them that Zeus had arranged a meeting for announcing Discords punishment. Usually she would send Hermes, but he was busy telling everyone about the engagement along with Aphrodite, so she decided to tell him personally. As soon as she appeared, she said, “Ares, Xena, I came to inform you that Zeus has arranged for a meeting, he is about to announce the punishment you set up for Discord. Come quickly, the others are already there. Everyone’s waiting for the two of you." Xena nodded and said, “We’ll be there in a minute." Hera looked at her and disappeared. “what is it?" Ares asked after his mother left. “when do we have our wedding. I want a date now. There’s no need to hurry about the wedding, but I just want a date that’s all." “a date?" “yeah." “alright, but why?" “I want to announce it in the meeting." “why are you hurrying things up so much?" she smiled and said, “Ares I’m not hurrying, I just want to announce it in front of a meeting, when they aren’t expecting it. You know, like a surprise." “surprise? Well I’ve gotta surprise for you too. I’ll announce something in the meeting." Without allowing another word to come out of her mouth, he took her hands and whirled her away to the meeting in the main hall.   
  
They arrived again at the main hall; the only difference was that they walked in to the room rather than just appear there like the last time. Everyone looked on in as the two seated themselves. A special chair had been put for the warrior princess, right next to the war gods’. When they were seated, Zeus stood up and said, “we are here to announce the punishment decided for Discord on the crime that she launched an attack on Athens with Ares’ army without his knowing, when it’s army was away." His gaze turned from the room to Discord as he said, “discord, you shall be a mortal, and she is cleaning Olympus top to bottom. And to make sure you never do anything without Ares knowing about it, you are going to clean all the horses on Olympus as a warning." The gods and goddesses in the room couldn’t help but laugh at the punishment selected for discord. Not once in the reign of Zeus or anyone else had anyone received a punishment so embarrassing.   
  
The warrior princess recognized those words as her own, to her lord and looked on with an amused look on her face. She basked in the snickers, which went Discords way, with satisfaction. She saw that the goddess was glowing the brightest red she had ever seen, and decided to see if it could get any redder. She gave her fiancé’s hand a slight pull to show that she was ready to make the announcement. He took her signal and stood up pulling her up along with him. When he had the attention he needed, he said, “we have an announcement to make, we have decided on a date for the wedding. We’re having it, exactly four months from today." The warrior princess a bit surprised about the date but she didn’t show it. It wouldn’t be that good if she showed that he had done something without her knowing. The gods might think that this is another trick of his. Nope, that wouldn’t do. She looked at discord standing in the far corner of the room and saw that she was wrong, the color she had seen earlier was in fact, not the reddest she had seen. She decided to add salt to the wound and said, “we’re having a party to celebrate the this weekend, in Ares temple in Macedonia." she paused to look at Discord, then she continued, “Discord can clean up after that." This got a snicker from the gods, including Ares. It looked as if the gods were having a wonderful time at the moment, and it looked as if it was the first time. “are you sure you wouldn’t rather have it on Olympus?" asked Zeus. “no, it’s decided, we’re having it in Ares’ temple." “Very well." She decided that she had enough fun with the gods and whispered to Ares, “I think I need to go home now. It’s been a long time since dad and Lyceus came back from the dead and well, I haven’t spent much with them." “No one has walked out of a meeting, Xe." “What? Why?" “Everyone’s been too scared." “Watch how I do it." She was about to stand up when Ares grabbed by the hand effectively, without anyone noticing. “ Don’t Xe, no telling what might happen." “Exactly, for all that you know, he might actually let us go." She stood up with confidence and said, “Excuse me Zeus, I’m sorry but Ares and I have to go now. We have things to plan. If you don’t mind, we’re going to be leaving now." Zeus looked at her for a second, and said, “Do you know that no one has ever left a meeting like this?" “Yes, Ares told me." Came the plain and simple reply. “And what makes you think that you will be allowed to do so if no one else, even being gods, has not dared to do." “I don’t think that I need to wait until a god gets enough courage to stand in a hall and say, ‘Excuse me, I have to go somewhere – urgent.’" “Oh no?" _He’s playing with me again! Damn, and I thought that Ares was the only one that liked to screw around with my head! I wonder if Ares’ entire family is like him?_ “Nope." She replied confidently. “Very well then, the both of you may go." Xena smiled in relief, however much the relief didn’t show that much, and said, “Thank you Zeus." Since Xena could have so much liberty with his parents, he decided to have some fun…he took her hand and to everyone’s surprise, he disappeared from the room – right in front of Zeus. Discord thought that this was the perfect moment to speak up and said, “You made the rule that no one is supposed to disappear out of this room, Ares broke it, how are you going to punish him, now?" “Who said anything about punishing Ares?" he asked strictly. If discord opened her mouth, it meant trouble. “What? But you said no one was to leave this room by disappearing." “Exactly, I never said anything about me punishing anyone if they did break the rule, did I?" he asked not just to discord but also to everyone in the room. “So we can transport ourselves too?" “No, if you do it now, you’ll just get thrown into the abyss of Tartarus." He made sure that every god and goddess in the room understood properly that doing it after Ares and Xena would just be suicidal. “I know you’re all wondering why I let them go, they did something I expected from you." he spared a glance at the confused looks of the gods and goddesses in the room and then continued, “I made the just as a test for you all. I just said that no one should leave this room, I never mentioned any kind of punishment for doing so…and none of you had managed to understand that I had not announced the punishment. And not made you aware of the punishment. So I couldn’t possibly harm you." he saw that the immortals finally understood and said, “This meeting is now over. Discord, I shall tell you when to start work on cleaning up Olympus, for now you can get to the cleaning the horses, and while you’re at it, clean up the stable too" with a wave of his hand, Discord became a mortal and in the stables, brush and a bucket of water beside her.   
  
After all the gods and the goddess left the room, Zeus and Hera were the only ones left. There was silence reigning in the room, as both the king and the queen were silent. Hera decided to break the deadly silence and said, “Did you hear her thoughts and her words? She is definitely the one. No one would dare defy us, the mortals look up to us for everything, every mortal but her." “You’re right, I had a few doubts about it in the beginning, thinking that Ares could’ve just fooled himself into thinking that he loved her, but now it’s proven, she is the one. By the way that she stood up and said that she couldn’t wait till someone has the guts to talk to me, that is something I’ve seen in someone – any one for that matter. I think we should check up on discord and see if she is carrying out her punishment." “Oh please Zeus, she doesn’t even have a choice, she has to do it or she goes into the pits of Tartarus, I’ve been there and by the way that I made it’s description, every god and goddess is scared of your threats." “They’re not just threats, I wont hesitate to throw anyone in there, I need respect and if I don’t get it, in they go." “Well, Xena disobeyed you right in front of everyone in this room and you didn’t seem to mind." “No one knew about that." “Except Athena." “She is a smart girl, she’ll know to keep her mouth shut." “Looks like you’re taking a liking to her." “Not taking dear, taken. I like her already; she’s changed Ares like I never knew the other one existed. Besides I was beginning to loose hope on the prophecy." Just then Athena entered in the room from the door. She smiled at her parents when she saw them. “Father I wish to speak to you about earlier…I mean the meeting father." “I’m listening child." “Do you really think that Ares and Xena are really together?" “I believe so, yes." Athena shook her head and said, “Father, Ares has manipulated, cheated, and done many other things to her. I don’t believe for a moment that he would really love her." Zeus looked at Hera and she looked at him in the same way as he looked at her – confused. “Thank you for bringing it to our attention child, we’ll talk about this to Ares." “Father, one more thing, why did you let Ares and Xena disappear out of the room? You had warned them not to do so and told them if they did it, they would be thrown into the abyss of Tartarus." “You’re right about that Athena, and I was about to punish them but then I changed my mind. I had warned her both Ares and Xena. From the stories that I’ve heard from Grabi…Bragi…what’s Artemis’ chosen’s name?" “Gabrielle." Athena helped. “yes, Gabrielle. I keep forgetting her name. Well, I heard from her that Xena always does things for a reason. I heard stories from the Amazon Queen. She’s talented. She asserted that no matter what Xena does, she does those things for a reason. And now, I know that Xena would do things with a reason, and I have to find out what." When Zeus had explained the reason, the goddess of wisdom was confused, and said, “but father, she did not disappear, Ares did." “Yes, but he has never done it before that time in your presence. And at that time, Xena was responsible. So why cant it be possible that she told Ares to do this?" Athena didn’t get the real reason behind her father’s curiosity and leisure, but decided not to push it. Athena turned on her heels and walked out of the room. “This is a new development." “We are going to see Ares and his chosen tomorrow. Let them be together." Hera nodded in approval and disappeared to do her duties as the queen of gods. After she left Zeus sighed and left to do his own duties.   
  
~(*)~ Cut to Ares and Xena ~(*)~  
  
The two appeared in Ares’ fortress. Xena freed herself from Ares’ grasp and said quite seriously, “Ares, why did you disappear from the hall like that?" “What’s the matter? Getting scared of him already?" he mocked. Apparently he was in a very good mood. His pleasant mood did not go unnoticed by the warrior princess. She looked at him and said, “What are you so happy about?" “Nothing, I just managed to convince Zeus that you were the one that made me take off like that." “and what do you gain from that?" “Oh nothing, it’s just that I thought you two were getting a little friendly. And I think that he would’ve started to talk and you wouldn’t have paid attention to me. That’s all." He replied as he slipped a hand around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. They fell in to a kiss as they disappeared to Ares’ bedroom.   
  
~(*)~ Cut to Discord ~(*)~  
  
The goddess of discord dropped the brush in the bucket of water as she let out an ear-piercing scream. She was seething with jealousy. _Not only does that bitch get to have Ares, she gets to become immortal! And even before she becomes a goddess she insults me in front of the entire Olympian pantheon. A pathetic mortal! She dares to insult me! A goddess by birth! She’ll probably kill me in front of the gods after she becomes a goddess! No, I can’t let that happen! But what do I do from stopping her?! I know - I’ll make sure that she never becomes a goddess; no I’ll just make sure that her wedding becomes her funeral!!!_! She would set her plan at work as soon as the stables and the horses were clean. She could probably beg to Zeus if needed to get her godhood back. But she would get her revenge, sooner rather than later. Satisfied with her evil thoughts; the goddess hesitantly picked up the brush from the bucket and began to work again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Apollo’s chariot could be seen riding through the air as the sun began to rise. The day was about to be perfect, the passage of time went unnoticed by everyone as the weekend of the celebration of the wedding of Ares and Xena came. All of Olympus and the relatives on earth started to get busy with the celebration. All the mortals and immortals would be transported to Olympus to have their share in the feast. The list included Gabrielle’s family, Joxer family and everyone else that Xena knew. There was a great hustle and bustle among mortals and gods alike. Mortals as they found out that another mortal was to be married to a god and the gods – they were going to have another member in their family. And it wasn’t everyday, that they could make a mortal a goddess. It had only a chance of one in a trillion of happening. Only one mortal had become a goddess and that was Psyche. And now it would be the blue eyed, raven-haired, warrior princess.   
  
Every god and goddess was getting ready for the celebration that evening. Everyone wanted the party to be held on Olympus. The Olympians disliked the idea of spending an evening in Ares’ temple. But Xena insisted that it be held in Ares’ temple, it was large enough for the gods to be there with comfort. When Ares asked her why she would just reply a simple, “you’ll see." She told Ares to take all his priests and priestess to another temple and he did it without much questions. She wouldn’t tell anyone what she was planning to do except for Aphrodite and that was because she needed her help. Aphrodite was helping Xena with the decorations. Xena made sure that Ares came nowhere near the temple while they were at work. He asked her umpteen times what she was going to do to his temple but she said the same thing, “you’ll see." With much hesitation, Ares did leave in the end, but not before Xena warned him to not spy on her. He begrudgingly accepted and left.   
  
After Ares left, the warrior turned to the goddess of love and said, “alright, now he’s gone. We can start work; we have a lot of things to do. Now lets lighten up this place. First we’ll start with the walls. They’re too dark for a celebration. What color do you think will look good?" she asked. The love goddess looked around and said, “I would say blue, or a light green." “Okay, let’s see it." With a snap of the goddess’s fingers the walls became green. “No, lets see blue." Aphrodite said as she shook her head delicately careful no to disturb her blond curls and turned the walls into a light blue. “It’s perfect!" Aphrodite squealed in delight. “Okay next lets take care of the things on the walls," Xena said. All the four walls had paintings of ancient battles. Each depicting the way in which soldiers died bravely in the battles. Along with the paintings were a few swords and shields. After all, what would the temple of a war god be without weapons? “Remove the paintings, they don’t say, ‘we’re getting married’." “Yeah, more like ‘we like war’. It just totally won’t do." Aphrodite added. “We could let a few of the weapons stay on the walls, if we don’t Ares will be really mad. So, remove a few of those and what do we do to fill the empty spaces?" she asked. “Well, we could just leave them that way. The blue wall will probably look good that way." “Okay. Now the floor…" The day went on this way till they had completely made sure that not a clue remained that this was Ares’ temple. The floor, which was tiled with black stones with the rune of the war god in gold, was now covered with a beautiful blue carpet to match the walls. The other objects however were completely the same. they were placed in the places that Ares liked best and it was decided that it was best not to disturb them. The other rooms in the temple were decorated in the same way. However, after they had finished everything, they thought that it was best if the weapons remained too, but the paintings were completely removed. They moved them to Aphrodite’s temple. When they were finished, they allowed Ares to see what they had done. Ares was left speechless. He couldn’t recognize his own temple. He was mad at the two for a while for the changes they made without consulting him, but after Xena talked some sense into him, he stopped being a grouch.   
  
Soon after, all the guests started to arrive. They were as surprised as the owner of the temple. They thought that they were in for a gloomy time with the party being in Ares’ temple, but it turned quite the opposite. They enjoyed the time more than they had during the time when Cupid and Psyche were getting married. Many of the mortal friends had come along with Xena’s family. She had made an entire list of people to invite. She wanted every one that she knew to come to the celebration and she made sure of that. She had even called all her childhood friends, friends she hadn’t seen for years, and they sure as hell didn’t recognize her in the beginning. In fact, when she had appeared to them and invited them, they thought that she was some sort of a goddess. She had taken both Aphrodite’s and Gabrielle’s help for this. And to help with her old friends, she had sat with Leela for that. While she did the decorations, she sent Ares to check out whether they were ready, and she was surprised that it took him so long to get them to the temple. She had questioned him about what took him so long. “I gathered all your friends in Cyrene’s tavern, you had said that you would call me when you were done with the place so I decided to do some tactics and strategy with your friend and soon to be family, Leela." Ares had replied.   
  
The evening was spent with class; even discord was allowed to get in on some of the fun. The gods thought that it was only fair that since she was going to be cleaning up, she might as well make some mess herself. There was dancing and eating, all that came to the celebration were having a very good time. Most of the guests saw that Ares was smiling; they rarely saw him smiling. The gods and goddess took turns in talking with the war god and his chosen. They were in a corner viewing the activities before them when Aphrodite came to Ares and asked whether they could have a dance. Ares went to have a dance with her and Xena was left alone. Hercules, who noticed this, went to her and said, “Hey." Xena smiled and said, “Hey to you too." “So you’re getting married?" he asked. This got a slight chuckle out of the warrior, “That **is** the word going around, isn’t it?" “Yeah, yeah it is." There was an awkward silence. “Are you sure about this Xena? Are you sure that this is what you want?" Xena knew this question was going to be asked to her sooner or later. The warrior princess turned and said, “Hercules, you’re my friend and I know that you’re just worried about me, but I assure you, this is what I want." “how can you be so sure? I mean, are you sure Ares hasn’t done some kind of spell of some kind to make you come to this decision?" Xena sighed, this is not what she wanted to discuss on the evening of the celebration of her wedding. “Hercules, you know the answer. So stop with the prodding." “okay, alright, if you’re sure." “I am." “so I heard your father and brother came back." “yeah, they did." “I guess you have to be having a pretty good time, I mean, your father and brother come back, and your getting married and becoming a goddess." “yeah, I am. I never noticed how lucky I am right now." “well, you deserve it and I’m happy for you." “thanks." “hey, you wanna dance?" Xena smiled and said, “I’d love to." And they left to dance. As they danced they discussed the changing of the room and Ares’ behavior about it. And surprisingly, Hercules found it amusing.   
  
When Aphrodite had asked Ares to dance with her, it was because she wanted to talk with him privately. When they were finally dancing among the crowd, Aphrodite said, “okay, what’s wrong with you?" “what do you mean?" “well, it’s your party and you’re not even enjoying yourself!" “I am enjoying myself. Aphrodite, you know I’ve never been close with any of the siblings so I just spent time with Xena. now tell me, is that wrong?" “yes it is. Do you know why Xe, wanted to have this party?" “no, why?" “because she wanted you to get in touch with the others, she wanted you to mingle with them." “O please, dite. They annoy the Tartarus out of me and both you and Xena know it." “yeah, but just do it, would you? It would mean so much for the warrior chick. And she went to all this trouble with the decorating of the temple because she wanted the other gods to know that there was another side of you to see. So even if it does bother you, just be nice to the family members and cheery with ‘em, could ya?" “Alright dite, I’ll try to be ‘cheery’ with them, but it’s only for Xe." “good, I’d hate to see warrior babe all bummed up because of you, and that too at her celebration." “It’s not going to happen so relax."   
  
Xena was surprised to see that after the dance with Aphrodite, Ares was mixing more with the gods. It was belated, but that was a relief to her. This was the reason that she had done all the redecorating, she wanted to show the gods that there was another side to Ares that they didn’t know. She knew that the change had something to do with Aphrodite having that dance with him; she was the only one who knew why the decorating had to be done. And the dance was the perfect timing to reveal this to Ares and she had done it. She looked at him as, now the gods were all around him, looking at him as if he was a completely different person. _Looks like my plan worked, so I didn’t have to do all this for nothing after all. Am I glad about that. I sure hope that Ares doesn’t screw this up, because if he does…_ “what happens if he does screw it up?" a male voice asked her from behind. She turned back startled and saw that the voice belonged to the king of gods. “You know there’s nothing to strengthen a father-in-law daughter-in-law relation ship other than reading minds." She said sarcastically. Zeus laughed and said, “I’m sorry Xena, but old habits die hard." “Now, if you want to be my father in law you have to follow a few rules, and here’s rule #1 Zeus – never use that line with me." “You didn’t answer me, what happens if Ares ‘screws up’ as you put it?" “Can’t tell, it mostly depends on my mood." Zeus nodded as if he understood, but he was in fact really confused. _Those were strange thoughts; but intelligent answer._ He thought. “Thank you Zeus." “What for?" he asked his eyebrows creasing in thought. “For thinking that it was a clever answer." “I never said that." “I never said that you said that, I just said you thought that." “And how did you know I thought that?" “Simple Zeus, you read minds, I read faces. One look at your face is all I needed to know what you were thinking." “I can see that." She noticed that the gods were all around her fiancé and it was completely clear that he was getting annoyed. She decided that it was time that she did get him out of the crowd or he would get really mad at her later. And, the fact that, if he was annoyed beyond the limits, he would just blow every thing up into pieces and ruin her hard work.   
  
She walked over to him. He was talking with Athena. Before she interrupted she thought that it would be better if she found out what they were talking about. “I’m surprised Ares, why, just a few millennia ago, you were saying that love was not for the beings of war. Don’t tell me you suddenly changed your mind." The war god and Aphrodite had had one of their famous fights whether love was greater or war. Ares had replied that he would never fall in love and that love was only for a being of war like him. The fact that Athena had remembered those exact words and was using them to taunt him was infuriating. _Oh great, just what I needed. Another one of my critics doubting my intentions._ Ares thought before replied by saying, “look Athena, I was wrong alright? I was wrong when I said that love wasn’t for me, I was wrong and I’m sorry; now just stop lecturing me will you? Besides, you’re not supposed to lecture me, I’m supposed to lecture you, and I’m the elder brother. So now do your brother the biggest favor you can, and go away." He had blown his top at the last question but he unconsciously did not yell like always. Instead he just stressed the words to take his anger out. Xena had gone to all this trouble and he did not want to disappoint her.   
  
Xena did not miss his words and decided she’d better interrupt before things got out of hand. She walked up to them and said to Athena, “Hi Athena. Mind if I steal Ares for a moment?" Athena knew that it would be dangerous to be near Ares when he was mad. She might be a goddess and an immortal, but when Ares was mad, that could very well be turned against you. She didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Ares’ temper and so she said, “be my guest, Xena." she hooked arms with the war god and moved to the farthest corner of the hall, away from the entire buzz. After reaching there, she turned around to Ares and said, “What’s wrong?" “What’s wrong? The gods, that what’s wrong. They keep asking me what I did to you to make you agree to the marriage! I’m telling you, if I hear that question one more time, I am just going to knock that person out, I don’t care who it is." He finished saying this by running a hand through his hair. “Don’t worry, from now on, I’m not leaving your side and no matter who questions you, I’ll handle them. Alright?" “Yeah alright." she started chuckling softly. “What’s so funny?" the war god asked. “Who would’ve thought, I’m going to protect the god of war from his mean family." She said and at this remark, she started laughing softly. After some time, Ares joined in on the laughter, although softly. With the buzz going around in the temple, no one but Gabrielle and a few others close to both Ares and Xena noticed them in this state. And their minds were no less than wondering what was funny, but they decided that it would be best to ask Xena rather than Ares and later rather than now.   
  
The evening became night and still the party was on, and there was more than just a mess. Discord sat in a corner, in mortal state, not daring to come and talk to anyone, lest they make fun of her. But still that didn’t stop them from coming to her and having their fun. Mortal or not, discord was never the one to give up so easy on anything that she wanted. And getting Xena killed was her priority. Everyone was surprised that discord had not done anything that they had thought of like, taunting Ares or ruining the party with some bad memories or something even worse. But both the hosts and the guests, though they got a reaction completely unexpected, were fooled by her act of sulking. A part of her may have been unhappy for the festivities but in the inside she was just planning on making herself look more and more innocent, so that the blame wouldn’t fall on her when the warrior princess dies. And she was doing a very good job of acting. Although she was in a somewhat of a good mood, she was still dead against cleaning up Ares’ temple. But what else could she do? She would have to clean up, as was Zeus’ announcement of the rule. Discord always was the one for cursing everyone’s birth but now the warrior princess was on top of her list.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The night was spent just as the food and drinks. The party had been a complete success. All the guests had had a wonderful time, and even Ares was surprised with the compliments. He had expected that Xena would get the praising, but not in his wildest dream did he think that he would be the one to get the half of it. Apparently, his chosen had decided to not tell anyone of his opposition in the decorations. The immortal guests had left, but the mortals who couldn’t just up and disappear had to stay behind until someone decided to drop them off at their destinations. Ares and Xena were too tired to do anything of that sort so they asked some of the gods to help them out. And after the party, they were more than happy to do so. And so it was that the soon to be goddess had her wish fulfilled, everyone saw that Ares had changed, and she was happy. Discord was still there for cleaning up the mess though. She had made sure that not a single god or goddess would take her. The moment anyone went near Discord, Xena had shaken her head in a ‘no’ gesture. She had made sure that no a single soul went near her, and not many wanted to, just strife had gone near her to try to talk to her but Xena had prevented that too.   
  
After all had vacated the temple, Xena told Ares to go while she had a little chat with Discord. Ares was against it of course. But she simply said, “I’ll call you if there’s any trouble." And hesitantly Ares left. She summoned a priestess. The one that came to her seemed to be very young. Just in her later teens. She had brown eyes and black hair. Her skin was an ivory and she the womanly curves were beginning to show. she was really beautiful but what was puzzling Xena was what she was doing in the god of war’s temple.   
  
“Yes lady." she answered. “Don’t call me that. And I want this place cleaned up." The priestess’ face fell but she said, “of course." Apparently she was new and hated cleaning. Xena smiled inwardly, and continued, “So, I want you to give that woman over there," she indicated to Discord, “A few things to help her clean up." The priestess’ eyes went wide and she said, “but she’s a goddess!" Xena smiled deviously and corrected, “Wrong, she was a goddess. She’s on a punishment, she’s supposed to be cleaning up this mess. “Yes, lady." The warrioress looked squarely at her and said, “I fairly remember saying to stop calling me ‘lady’." “Then what do I call you?" “Xena will be fine." “Yes, Xena." and she scurried off to do as the soon to be goddess had told her.   
  
Discord was moping in a corner when the priestess suddenly came to her with a few brushes and a broom. She looked up to the priestess and said, “What do you want?" “I want nothing from you. Xena wants you to clean this place up." As she said this, she showed the articles to the goddess. “So what? The little bitch says so and you come here with these things to order a goddess? I’ll show you." discord raised her hand to backhand the priestess but just close to her face, her hand was roughly stopped.   
  
Xena had been watching the scene from a safe distance. She was about to leave and let the priestess handle Discord but she thought that the ex goddess might not like to be told what to do by a mortal. She might do something to hurt the priestess. And she had begun to like her too. So she was in a dark corner and was watching the whole scene. When the priestess approached discord she had realized that it was a good thing that she had stayed because Discord’s dislike of the priestess was obvious. She watched on longer, then it seemed that discord was going to hit her so she stealthily ran over, did a summersault and landed right in front of Discord and stopped her hand right before it hit the priestess’ face.   
  
Xena had a smile plastered on her face at the surprised and bewildered look on Discords’. “Now common discord, you’re supposed to clean up and you know it." “I don’t have to do anything you or your stupid priestess say." “You’re right, you don’t have to do what I or – what’s your name again?" she asked turning to the priestess. “Anita." “Right." “As I was saying Discord, you don’t have to do what I or Anita say, but I can always call Zeus and tell him that you’re not carrying out your punishment." A sudden intake of breath was heard from both the ex goddess and the Anita. “Oh alright, I’ll do it." Said Discord finally giving up the verbal argument. “Now let go of my hand." “Fine, you’d better make this place spotless." She turned to the priestess and said, “You come with me." “Yes, Xena."   
  
They walked on till they came out of the temple and were on the plush green grass. To Xena it was pretty clear that the young priestess was spooked. “Anita isn’t a Greek name, so where’re you from?" “India." “Huh." “So what does your name mean?" “I really don’t know. Why, do you know what your name means?" “Yes, it means ‘graceful’" “you don’t need to be so tense with me you know. I’m still mortal." “Yeah." “So if Anita is an Indian name, what are you doing in Greece?" “My father came and settled down here about twelve years ago. When he was here, he became a soldier in the god of war’s army. My mother died a few years after we came here. And my father died just three years ago, so I ended up in the war god’s temple." “How are you in fighting?" “I’m afraid not much. Actually, I don’t know anything." “Now that’s a shame. If you’re a priestess in Ares’ temple, you need to know how to fight." “Yeah, but I’ve got no one to teach me." “What about the other priestess’?" “They hate me completely, I’m just their slave." “How’d you feel if you were trained by me?" Xena asked, facing her for the first time since they started walking. “I think that you’d have something better to do than teach me fighting." “No, I kind of like you, so I think I’ll teach you after all." “Okay, if I’m taught I’ll learn, but I doubt that a person, who is going to be a goddess is interested in teaching a little teen to learn to fight." “No actually, I don’t have anything better to do right now. I am teaching my brother right now and well, you can learn in that time too, so that way, you get trained and my brother gets company." “yeah. Okay, times running out. I have to go and attend my duties." “yeah, I’ll see you later." “sure." And with a final nod, Anita left Xena to call Ares.   
  
Xena strolled around some more before she called Ares. She was still thinking about Anita. She was a priestess in Ares temple and she didn’t know how to fight. And moreover, Ares didn’t know that. If he did, who knows what might happen to that poor priestess. Well she intended to make sure everyone in his temples knew how to fight. Xena thought that she could do as a warrior. She seemed bold enough to be one. After all, Ares was her lord, and her husband to be, any insult to him would indirectly go to her too. And she didn’t take too well to insults. The sun was setting and she could see Apollo on his chariot. She decided that that was enough of strolling for a day and summoned Ares. She left but didn’t want to go to another one of his temples. She preferred to go to Amphipolis. After they reached there, she told Ares that they would be bunking there for the night instead of Olympus.   
  
They appeared in the main hall; surprisingly the hall was empty. Not even the locals were there. When the family saw them, Cyrene and Lyceus greeted the pair with a huge smile. Atrius however, was still trying to get his lords attention. “Mom, where’s Leela?" Xena asked. “Oh, when Ares left, he had left some maps or something, she just staring at them, if I ask what she’s doing she says that she’s doing something really important. I don’t understand what those scrolls could contain to get entranced into it so much. Xena looked at Ares, “what did you leave here?" “The battle plans for Thrace. Well, they were in my temple that you were being decorated and I thought that something might happen to it. So I thought it best to keep it here. I didn’t know that your friend was going to check it out." This got a laugh out of Lyceus. “I’m sorry but she’s not the only one who went over them. I did too." “You saw them too!" he shouted enraged, he then remembered that Lyceus was Xena’s brother, so he switched to sarcasm, “great! I’ll just go and show it to Athena too, I think that she’s the only one who hasn’t gone over it yet." “Oh common, it’s only Lyceus and Leela. What can they possibly do with knowing your plan?" “Yeah," said Lyceus, “I just went through them because I was bored. Besides, we did nothing but keep exchanging our views about how the troops should go. There was no harm done." Everyone could see Ares’ face go red. He was on the verge of breaking up but he managed to calm himself and said, “oh wonderful, now my plans are like stories to amuse you." “Ares stop it, he’s sorry. Now let’s go and talk to Leela, mom where is she?" “Well dear, she’s in her room dear. And Ares, she took your scrolls with her. And I don’t understand what you’re getting so mad about, they’re just silly plans." “Silly plans? The war depends on this. They’re **not** ‘silly plans’ as you put them." Xena rolled her eyes and said, “mom, which is Leela’s room?" “She’s using the extra one we keep for guests right now." “Common Ares. Lets go to Leela’s room. And Lyceus you can come along too." “What? Why?" “Just let him tag along Ares. You wont loose anything by doing that." “Fine." came the grudging reply.   
  
They entered Leela’s room and saw that she was still inspecting the scrolls. “Having a nice time playing with my scrolls I presume." Ares said as he started gathering them up to transport them. “Yes, I was and don’t you dare transport them anywhere." “Dare? Oh this is a blast. Tell me something, since when did you start thinking that you can tell a god what to do?" “The moment my friend agreed to marry one. Besides, I was just going find a solution to the biggest problem I saw." “What problem?" “Didn’t you see? Let me show you…" Leela took one of the maps piled on the side and laid it out. “Ares, you’re going to make your men march through here, right?" she asked pointing to a place in the map. “Yeah, why?" “Earlier, Lyceus showed me that there was a possibility of ambush from here," she moved to another part in the map, “if we go along with the plan." “ Strange, I never saw that." Lyceus joined in and said, “and then the enemy also has the opportunity to lure you into a trap here." He said pointing to a place. “Yes, I figured out about that place, and had a remedy for that but I didn’t see the first one." “You were saying something about being near to a solution to the problem?" “Yes, but I get caught up. Up till what I’ve got now, I figured that you could divide your army into three groups, and make them go through different places, the opposing army won’t have enough men to capture you. I think that if we make one part of the army go through here," pointing to the another part in the map, “another part of the army through here," she said pointing to a part of the map, “and the last part through here, we might get enough troops on the outside to fight the enemy." Lyceus stood by her side and said, “And even if we do get ambushed, we won’t loose too many at one place, and many might still make it out." Ares looked impressed. “Hey, may be it wasn’t a waste to let you look at it after all. You really got me out of a jam you two. Thanks. Athena is definitely not going to be prepared for this. You’ve got really good taste in friends and family Xe." “Thanks Ares, the friends are my choice but I do believe that the fates had a saying in the family part." They sat and did some more planning and then night came.   
  
After dinner, the entire family, including Ares and Leela sat and discussed about the wedding. Ares however didn’t need food and didn’t have much. After some time Xena remembered that she had decided to train Lyceus and Anita and thought she’d better break it then. “Lyceus. How’d you like to be trained by me and the god of war to fight?" “No, Xena. He died fighting once, I wont have that again." “Yeah, but he’s going to be immortal now." Ares argued. “I’m still against it." She said firmly. “I don’t mind it, lord Ares. He can get trained." Ares looked at Xena, she just made a nod of her head to as a sign to show patience. “Mom, relax, there’s no need to be worried, besides, Lyceus isn’t the only one who’s going to be trained by me and Ares." “He’s not?" Ares asked confused, they had had a discussion earlier about this matter and Ares had agreed to spare some time for her brother. But she had only said anything about her brother, no one else, not even Leela. “I’m not?" Lyceus asked equally confused. He had been there when Ares and Xena had their little conversation and he had agreed to be trained by them. It wasn’t everyday that the god of war personally taught anyone to fight. Seeing the confused faces she decided to be a little clearer. “Ares and I are going to be training someone else too." “Who is it?" Ares asked. “One of your priestesses in Macedonia." “One of my priestesses? No way, all of my priestesses are trained to be perfect in fighting." “Not this one. They’ve been somewhat ignoring the fact that she’s a priestess in one of your temples. They barely pay any attention to the fact that they are supposed to train anyone that becomes a priest or priestess in one of your temples. The girl doesn’t know how to hold a sword, not even a staff for crying out loud." “Alright, I’ll help you train her, but I’m not guaranteeing that she’s going to be alive after I see her." “She’s entering her twenties. Give her a break; it’s not her fault she doesn’t know how to fight. It was the fault of your priestesses that they didn’t teach her to fight." “And I can’t wait till I get my hands on them." “And it’s partly your fault too." Xena remarked. “How pray tell, is it my fault?" asked Ares, slightly taken aback by her words. “You should’ve checked up to see whether all your priestesses were up to date. You kept ignoring them." “Hey, you can’t blame that on me, I was busy trying to get you back." Xena tried to suppress a smile, but couldn’t. He had that affect on her. “Alright then, it’s settled, you and I are going to teach Anita and Lyceus to fight." Xena finally said. “Right?" she asked looking at her mother. “Xena I don’t know about this sweetheart. I don’t want Lyceus to get hurt." “Mother, he is going to be immortal, nothing is going to happen to him." “Mom please..." Lyceus pleaded. “Alright, as long as he’s going to be safe." “Hey, congratulations Lyceus, you’ve got to be the first person to ever beginning becoming a warrior by pleading Lyceus." “When are you going to stop with the snide remarks?" asked Leela. “Since you’ll have eternity soon, never will be the perfect answer. Don’t worry there’s more than enough time to get used to it." And so, the times passed. Ares did win the war thanks to Leela and Lyceus. They trained Lyceus and Anita into warriors. But soon the time came for their wedding with Leela and Toris. Discord was preparing since the time that she got the ides to kill the warrior princess. She had started preparing as soon as she had gotten her powers back. And now she was prepared for the wedding and to put the plan to work.   
  
Olympus was nothing like it was earlier. The gods themselves were very impressed with how it looked. It usually had an aura of power but now, not only did it signify power but also it was beautiful. Compared to the earlier version of Olympus, the gods preferred this. On the day of the wedding, both the bride and the groom were on Olympus. Both getting ready in separate rooms with someone to help them get dressed. In another room, ambrosia was set for the couple. The bride and groom were supposed to drink the godly nectar after saying their vows. Beside them two other goblets were also filled but with simple wine for Toris and Leela. Discord slipped into the room, in her hand, she held a little leather vine skin. She went to the glasses and poured the crimson contents of the skin into them. And into the other two she poured something white. With a satisfied and malicious smile, she left the room and went to her mentor’s temple.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Everyone gathered at the room where the vows were to be made. They stood in rows to see as the personification of war itself, gave up to love. Zeus was in a corner beside Ares. Xena had picked Gabrielle as the bridesmaid, Ares had picked Lyceus. He had said that he had won the war because of him and had gotten to gloat about it for weeks. And gloat about it he did. The three fates stood in the middle and Ares beside them. Xena was getting ready to enter the hall with her father by her side to give her away. The doors opened and in walked the warrior princess no longer, but the princess of Olympus herself. She was dressed in a white gown, flowers in her right hand; her father was walking hand in hand with her on her left side. She looked as beautiful as beautiful got. They stopped in front of the fates and she let go of Atrius and stood beside her soon to be husband. Anita, now a very good friend of Xena, was standing in a corner, with a somewhat fearful and a much confused look on her face. She was asked what was wrong but she just kept saying, “Nothing. Absolutely nothing." The two said their vows of never ending love and faith in the other. She watched as the two goblets of ambrosia were brought and given to each. Just as they were about to have a sip, she ran forward, and threw Xena’s goblet to the floor. Ares automatically stopped and looked at her surprised. “What did you do that for?" Zeus boomed. The wedding was going perfectly and he thought that Discord wouldn’t try anything, but then, the couple’s pupil herself had stopped the wedding. That was not something he appreciated. Anita cowered back. Xena however, was always confident in Anita, and asked her gently, “What’s wrong? Why did you trip that goblet?" “I thought something might happen to you." “What made you think that?" Ares asked. “Because I saw Discord, pour something red liquid in your glasses. I don’t know what it was but I didn’t think I wanted to wait and find out." She said. “Red you say?" Hera asked. “Ye-yes." “And discord poured it in the two goblets?" Athena inquired. Anita only nodded. “Well, where is discord?" Xena asked trying to get her anger under control. This was her wedding day, and warrior or not, no one likes it if their wedding day is ruined, Xena was no exception. She was fuming now and couldn’t wait till she got her hands on her. “She didn’t come I guess." Apollo answered. “Or she didn’t want to be in here when we died." Ares said. “Discord!" Xena screamed. Almost everyone in the room shrunk back. No one had ever seen Xena in such a state. “What do you want?" discord asked appearing in front of her. And she was no less than surprised to find Xena and Ares alive. “I always did think that you were a vial backstabbing bitch, I should’ve known you would try to pull a stunt so cheap." “What are you talking about?" she asked trying to look as innocent as possible. “Don’t play dumb Discord. I know you put Hind’s blood in our goblets." Ares said joining in with Xena. “No I didn’t." “She’s lying, I saw her do it." Discord threw a menacing look at Anita who had spoken up. But this time Anita stood her ground, she knew that discord was going to be punished and over the months she had learnt not to be frightened of her. She was not that powerful to be afraid of. Not when her mentors were there to protect her. “Discord, don’t lie to us. We have a witness that says that you did it, just admit it and maybe your punishment would be a little less frightening to you." Athena said. Ares was somewhat surprised that Athena would really speak up for. He knew that she was a good friend of Xena, but he thought that her hatred for him would get the better of her. He was about to ask her why she was defending them, but then decided to look into that later. Right now, Discord was the problem.   
  
Discord started to panic. The gods knew that she had tried to poison Ares and Xena, and now she was in for trouble. She knew that Zeus and Hera and most of the gods, had taken a liking to her. And if they thought that she was going to be harmed, they wouldn’t sit pretty. She had to get out; she didn’t find any other alternative so she pulled out a dagger. Just when Zeus was about to grab her, she pulled out the dagger and waved it around dangerously. It had a red substance on it – hind’s blood; she had come prepared. Xena took it upon herself, to fight discord. After all, it was her wedding that was getting ruined. When Xena stepped forward, she changed into her full battle Armour in a flash. She didn’t take heed of it for the moment and started fighting with Discord. It didn’t take long for her to beat her, even as a mortal. She hooked and swept Discords’ feet making her fall to the ground. She grabbed the dagger and threw it at Ares. He caught it. She was expecting him to take it away so that no one gets hurt, but he just used it against discord. With lightning quick speed, he backhanded Discord, who had just gotten up. He kept it at discords throat as he said, “ I would like to be given one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you." “Because it’s your wedding and you don’t want to spoil it by killing someone as pathetic as her." Xena said stepping closer to him. “You’re right. I shouldn’t kill her. But the question arises, what do we do with her?" “Leave her to us, Xena." Gabrielle said. “No, nothings going to happen to her. Right now, the wedding has to get finished. I’m just going to become a goddess, and I don’t think getting another goddess hurt isn’t on my things to do list. Even if she is a complete bitch." She went back to stand in front of the fates but not before Hephestus chained discord and made her sit in front of every – just like Xena asked – to make her watch the weddings she had planned to stop.   
  
~(*)~ Epilogue ~(*)~  
  
After the wedding, discord was put in the dungeons below the Olympian halls. It was seldom, if ever, used. Zeus had always decided better to throw the immortal into Tartarus. But Xena had asked what others failed to ask, “then why do you even have the dungeons?" Zeus had just shrugged and said, “if you want her to be put in there, I don’t have problem except she’ll be a problem to you all in the future." “No just put her in there." Came the simple reply from Ares. Everyone was surprised to see the drastic change within him. He would have personally killed anyone who had dared to harm Xena, and he had let her live. And yet they knew that he would always see to it that every wish that Xena had was fulfilled so they understood that he did that for her. But as a war god, the change came as a complete surprise to everyone.   
  


The End


End file.
